


A shot through the heart

by Jade_Rotaski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Assassin!AU, Assassin!Verse, Assassins, Blood, Gen, I'm gonna call this assassin!Verse, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Rotaski/pseuds/Jade_Rotaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a professional assassin who snipes people for a living, the money is good and he's good at what he does, but there's downsides to the job; his eldest brother Michael runs Thanatos, an organization of killers that is made up of himself, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel, to kill anyone that they are hired to and to do it well.</p><p>Being a killer for hire however gets pretty lonely when he meets a guy called Sam in a local bar after another successful kill, things seem to be looking up when they wind up spending a drunken night together and there seems to be a spark of romance between them…that is until he finds out the guy he hit it off with the night before is none other then Sam Winchester, the youngest son of the Winchester family, who’s father is an influential politician and who had been his target the night before…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by a certain giffset that I posted an RP prompt to (Shown here for those curious: http://supernatural-trickster-texts.tumblr.com/post/84470360494/assassin-au-gabriel-is-a-professional-assassin )
> 
> I then began talking with Octo-moose over Skype about the idea...and then we began RPing said prompt...and then it was decided it was so could he should become a fanfic.
> 
> And lo, here we are ladies and gentleman with the first chapter! This introductory chapter comes to around 10 pages long so bear with us as we introduce the Assassin!Verse and We hope that you enjoy our perverse little minds and don't mind all the blood! ^^
> 
> Jade and Octo xXx

Chapter one – Bang Bang

\---

_Breathe in, breath out, steady your aim, have your target in your sights and don't blink...._

All of this was easy to Gabriel, watching people pass by through the barrel of a sniper's scope; he was a killer for hire and he was especially good at his job, he hadn't missed a target yet and the money was exceptionally good for these sorts of things; a lot of people were willing to pay handsomely for some shmuck to have his head blown across the side walk.

_Aim for the heart or the head to make sure it's deadly, finger on the trigger..._

Of course assassins are made, not born and Gabriel is just one of the assassins in his family, ever since his father had died, things had gone to hell and wound up this way; originally the blonde had tried to avoid killing had run away many times to escape it, but Lucifer found him, manipulated him and broke him into a life of crime and murder; eventually he gave up trying to resist and went along with it; now he along with his three older brothers he travelled the world under the same code name: Thanatos, named after the angel of death, and split the work between them.

**_Fire_ **

Gabriel didn't flinch as the head of a local but popular senator was blown wide open, blood splattering the wall behind him and across his wife and the bodyguard next to him; the pretty blonde women let out a high pitched scream of horror as the man's body collapsed in a heap at her feet; Gabriel knew that was his cue to leave as he unscrewed the parts of his rifle and put them way in a case before he escaped the building he was in, heading first up to the roof and then down the fire escape making sure that he wasn't seen by any witnesses.

Packing up he headed to his apartment to put away his gun in a secret compartment and sent a message to his brother the job was done; it was only 9:30pm, still far to early for him to sleep; he tried to remember the last time he'd gone out and had some fun, but it had been years ago; in between training and still trying to have some sense of a normal family life with his younger brothers Castiel and Samandriel, having some fun for himself for a change had been put on hold. Ignoring his brothers reply to his text, he changed into a maroon dress shirt and jeans and snagged up the keys to his apartment and decided to go out on the town tonight; he'd done a good job and surely he hadn't grown as unsociable as Raphael just yet that he couldn't have a night out!

Though it was true that Gabriel tended to focus on work and not much else these days; half of his life had revolved around murder and getting money for it and while he earned the money and technically was filthy rich, he barely spent it on anything because he didn't have a private life to go home to; the job was everything in his families eyes, if you married, you had to marry the daughter of some crime boss, being gay or even remotely swinging the other way was just a big no/no for his family, even his younger siblings who were innocent of even knowing about their family being assassins were controlled by Michael, who was a traditionalist and a homophobe of the highest order.

Needless to say a night out was in order

Taking a taxi to a popular bar he grinned a bit and relaxed as he stepped inside enjoying the sight of people dancing and the sound of pulsing music.

–

It had all happened in a rush. One minute Sam was studying in his dorm room, the next Dean burst in at the same time his phone started to ring, between his mother's panicked crying and screaming on the phone and the pale, barely masked horror on his brother's face, Sam was able to piece together that John Winchester had been murdered.

Oh dear, whatever shall he do?

Unlike Dean, Sam didn't feel an immediate rush of guilt or panic; John was an old bastard, a traditionalist that was overly strict and religious - which in a regular person was annoying enough, but John being a senator just made it all the worse. The man was stubborn and aggravating, and had driven his youngest son out of the house the day he turned eighteen. Sam didn't touch any of the family money, and in fact only stuck around because of Dean; but the fact that John went and got his head blown off wasn't at all surprising to Sam, and he couldn't find it in himself to feel bad.

It ended in a fight between the brothers, one that came to blows where the two wrestled and snarled at each other like feral beasts until Sam sent Dean limping away. What did they expect Sam to do anyway? Go down to the morgue to pay his respects to a headless corpse?

Sam was pissed; mad at his brother, mad at his father, simply mad at life, but he buried that rage like he always did, and grabbed his keys; he knew it was shallow and made him look terrible but he knew the only way to properly blow off some steam was a good, hard fuck. He didn't have time to worry about finding a masochistic woman, they required too many drinks and too much time anyway, so he took himself down to a bar that catered more towards a male crowd.

The place was swanky, high end. It had low lighting and bearable music, and didn't focus so much on dancing as it did making sure everyone drank. Sam took a place at the bar and ordered a double, then told the bartender to leave the bottle and walk away.

\--

Gabriel had already had a couple of vodkas and was scanning the bar lazily; sure he was here to relax with a few drinks but he wouldn't turn down the idea of sex either as he hadn't had a relationship since Kali, a women he'd run away with years ago only to wind up back where he started when she fell in love with someone else; being a killer was a freaking lonely life and it was one of the worst things about it; having to hide yourself from everyone and keep all your secrets.

The Novak family did not take kindly to outside forces knowing about their work; Michael had decreed (as if his words were the word of fucking god mind you) that when or if one of his three assassin brothers married, it would be with a group of equal criminal activity to strengthen bonds between them and the criminal world and even then it would most likely be a business arrangement rather then it being of any sort of romance.

Gabriel knocked back his vodka and ordered a second one when the tallest guy the blonde had ever seen walked in to the bar and sat down a couple of seats away ordering a whole bottle to himself and looked damned determined to knock the whole bottle back and go into a coma. Knowing full well how that felt he sort of felt sorry for the guy...that and he may have checked out the guys ass on the way in; he shifted one seat closer to the other dragging his drink along with him along the bar top and put on his most friendly smile "Rough day?" he called over the throb of the music playing.

Sam took three shots quickly, not even flinching, he wanted to be drunk yesterday; being the son of a Senator was made out to be a cushy life and people often spread rumours about how their children were raised with silver spoons up their asses, how they didn't know a thing about the real world. They expected carbon copies of their father and yet they expected spoiled little shits too, needless to say it sent off mixed messages.

But John hadn't been a normal senator, he'd been strict enforcing the boys so they would never be spoilt; Sam and Dean never got expensive toys, they were never privileged. In fact, the boys were taught to be good little soldiers between having bottles thrown at them and slurred curses, and it only got worse when Sam started to learn about the real world, develop his own opinions that were definitely not John's, as you can imagine it went over about as well as a lead fucking balloon.

These thoughts were swirling in his head before it was broken by a short blonde talking to him. He didn't spare him much of a glance before pouring himself another shot, "Hoping to make it a rougher night....names Sam" he quipped before taking the shot down.

The blonde grinned and flashed the other a mischievous smile when he finally got the taller males attention; when he felt the others eyes raking over him he allowed it fully aware of what was going on; you didn't get to be a professional killer without learning how to read another persons body language after all and he could tell Sam was interested which suited him just fine as the other was 200% his type.

Gabriel chuckled and offered the other his hand to shake at that "Pleasure to meet you Sam, I'm Gabriel" He said before he smiled "Well if it's just a good night you want, then you are defiantly in the right place there’s lots of people willing to take you up on that offer" He said with a grin; as he glanced around him; he had seem quite a few guys eyeing Sam up from a distance so he wasn't the only one interested in tapping that fine ass. "And I'm unashamed to admit I'm one of them" He said with a shrug as he finished his vodka and trailed his tongue over his lips slowly, gold eyes watching the other curious for his reaction.

Sam's eyes sparked with something like fire and he took the blonde's's hand in his, holding it firm like he had no intent of letting go. Gabriel was warm, hell almost hot. He glanced to the side, following the man's gaze to see the other eyes on him, though it wasn't long before he put his attention back on Gabriel, he started to pull his hand away only to pull Gabe's in, pressing a kiss to his palm. "Well you're my type." He drifted lower, nipped at the man's wrist, "So long as you're okay with the fact that I'm not gentle." He smirked.

The blonde grinned a little as he felt the others fingers find his own before they were holding hands as a clear sign that the others had missed their chance; who said honesty didn't get you anywhere when it came to getting laid? It sure as hell just worked for the blonde in order to hit the jackpot!

Gabriel smiled as the other took his hand and began pressing kisses along his palm and down his wrist, which admittedly to the blonde was all kinds of hot; it's not like many people would try and seduce him by kissing his hand first of all places, it was almost gentlemanly, not to mention it was actually working in Sam's favour right now. The blonde listened to the taller males words and nodded a little at that as he moved his wrist way and cupped the others face with his free hand "Rough I can handle" he purred before biting the others bottom lip hard with a grin; he was used to rough, he could handle it just fine considering his work and he was willing to take Sam up on his challenge "Hit me with your best shot gaigantor"

Sam gauged the reactions he was getting from Gabriel, smirking before he leaned into the hand now touching his face. Sam didn't bother with subtle tonight, and he admitted he was only half expecting to get a bite, but this was beyond best case scenario.

The taller of the two let go of Gabriel's wrist and reached out, his long fingers threading into the hair at the back of the blonde's head before he yanked him in, demanding a kiss after that teasing bite he was given. He growled into it because Gabriel tasted like fucking candy and he thought that shit like that was reserved for shitty romance novels but no, he legitimately tasted like a cherry sucker.

The blonde let himself be pulled into the kiss and let out a soft purr as he let Sam have what he wanted but not without giving back as good as Sam gave him; he made it clear in the kiss alone that Gabriel wasn't just going to lie down and let Sam take whatever he wanted from him; he was going to have to fight and earn it. After a long moment Sam wrenched away from him a little breathless "My place or yours?" he rumbled.

Gabriel grabbed a hold of the others shirt in a tight grip and let out a sound of disappointment as Sam pulled away from him, leaving him breathless and eager for more. "Yours" He purred; bringing the other to his apartment would be a bad idea; sure the other might not find anything incriminating but even half drunk he wasn't about to take the risk of letting Sam snoop around his apartment "Please tell me you don't live that far away" He said as he shifted over to Sam slipping in between the taller males legs and not so subtlety grinding himself up against the other with a mischievous grin as he nipped at Sam's bottom lip with a purr "Or you might have nothing on by the time we get there"

Sam let out a groan and closed his eyes, trying hard to keep his composure. His hands slid down, groped the blonde's ass and yanked him up closer basking in the warm gentle friction that the grinding gave them"It's not, but there's a nice hotel nearby." It was a partial lie, his place wasn't that far, but Dean or his mother would likely show up at his fucking dorm tomorrow and he was NOT going to deal with that right now.

Gabriel grinned like the cheshire cat his golden eyed lighting up in lust and mischief when he elicited that groan out of Sam and continued to slowly grind up against him in a teasing fashion; who needed composure now when it was just them and there was no business to worry about? No more assignments and no more stress, at least for tonight.

He didn't think about it. He pulled out his wallet, dropped a $50 bill on the counter and grabbed Gabriel, pulling him towards the door with a determined smirk on his face; the blonde laughed as he was dragged out of the night club and he couldn't help it when he turned to face the other guys staring at his retreating behind in jealously, and stuck his tongue out at them like a five year old.

The walk to the hotel was thankfully very short and it was a very lovely four-star resort the sort of place you might find rick people or minor celebrities staying in. Sam got them a suite, because he pulled out a black credit card with money he swore not to use - but who was he proving it to now? His dad was dead, technically the bank account was in his and Dean's names now.

Gabriel he knew the city well enough and he had stayed in this hotel before as a 'normal' guest a few years back but he wasn't about to tell Sam that as he whistled softly, taking in the hotels lobby with interest "Swanky, you sure know how to wine and dine me" He said with a grin as he nudged the brunette bit with his arm as the other was handed a keycard to one of the most expensive suites here and they headed off to one of the elevators.

Of course they had a hard time keeping their hands off each other on the way UP to the room, not that Gabriel was complaining at ALL, because Jesus Christ the taller male could do some amazing things with his mouth, and the two of them sort of stumbled and crashed against walls until they found the right room, slipped the keycard through the slot and almost fell over as the door swung open.

Sam was quite enjoying how eager his partner seemed to be, normally Sam was someone who wouldn't get in bed with anyone he wasn't dating, he didn't show off his money, he didn't take strangers to bed, and he certainly didn't do those terribly wonderful things with his tongue. Ok, so he would concede to the last one...

Once they were inside the room it was no holds barred, Sam literally ripped the front of that nice maroon buttondown open because it was in the way, and his hands immediately went to seek out flesh, touching and feeling as he worked them towards the bed, shoving the smaller man down before he attacked his neck.

The blonde let out a soft laugh as the other tore his shirt off and couldn't find it in him to argue or complain about it as he bit down on Sam's neck with a groan, leaving marks that would last for a week as he copied Sam's rough motions, fingers yanked open the others shirt, buttons flying everywhere and pinging off the wall as he tugged it off with a groan and tossed it to one side, before he flopped backwards on the bed.

Gabriel took a moment for his eyes to wander over the others sculpted chest; hot damn and he thought he was fit and healthy; Sam had the body of a Greek god or something! The blonde made grabby hands before he dragged his nails roughly down Sam's chest with a purr "Come on Sam, this all you got? I'm disappointed" He growled before he hooked a leg over Sam's waist and rolled them over, pinning Sam down underneath him with surprising ease for someone so small "You need to do better than that to keep me down" He grinned, his mouth attacking his neck and chest, taking time to tease the others nipples and leave bite marks all over the others body.

“With pleasure” Sam growled his hands groping over the smaller males ass before he yanked the blondes pants and underwear down over his ass and down to his thighs as he pulled the other in for another deep and heated kiss; when Sam pushed him, biting, spanking and licking Gabriel pushed right back and didn't seem to care how rough the other got.

With a smile, Gabriel dived in for another kiss and just knew this night was going to be amazing.

\---

The early light of the morning began filtering through the curtains, and Gabriel let out a soft sigh before he rolled over slowly and pulled the silk sheets over his head; both he and Sam had been worn out and the hotel room was properly trashed, and the blonde found out that the tall brunette was quite insatiable when he wanted to be, and the two went at it until they were too exhausted to move much.

Sam with the help of the alcohol from the bar he had managed to block out the previous day's events into a blissful haze of amazing sex, though even hungover he he was a damn light sleeper, and if Gabriel tried to get up and sneak away during the night, Sam would pin him beneath his weight and grumble, "Not done with you." or, "Continental breakfast." Because hey, why not enjoy the amenities?

When the taller male did finally wake, it was because the sunlight was in his face and he rolled over to bury himself against Gabriel, loving the feel of a warm body by him, eventually though he abandoned sleep and turned on the TV opposite the bed, frowning at what he saw; the news stations were still covering John's murder, and it seemed to be on /every/ fucking station and each channel (fuck, even the SPANISH one) just made Sam's face go darker in anger until he turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room.

Gabriel shifted a bit under the covers still wanting to stay where he was, warm and comfy; he was aware that he was covered in cuts scratches and bites from the vigorous night they had wound up having and he knew Sam was no better off; Gabriel was too worn out to give a crap though and thus the only movements he made were to roll over and bury his face deeper in the pillows; as much as he knew work would eventually call, he really couldn't be bothered right now. The hotel was a wreck and no doubt they'd have to dish out money to pay for the broken furniture and ripped curtains they'd wound up destroying during the night but he had no doubts it had been well worth it.

Gabriel was in not inclination to move, not at lest until Sam wound up throwing the TV remote against the wall which made him open his eyes to see what was wrong with the other; one look at the TV remote on the floor told him something must have upset the other "Hey" he murmured, sitting up lazily and wrapped his arms around Sam from behind nuzzling into his back "Came back to bed...unless you have somewhere else to be" He muttered with a yawn; he knew he did and no doubt Michael would come looking for him, but it could wait a little longer.

Sam rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger for a moment before he turned his head and pulled the blonde into a kiss, before he turned over and pushed the shorter male back into the bed, his actions were so unlike last night however; this morning instead of the rough abrasive actions from before, the brunette was kissing Gabe like he was a lover, slow and reverent and affectionate. His hand came up and threaded through the soft blonde hair, rubbing the scalp gently; it was obvious that this was the real Sam, the gentle giant so to speak.

The blonde kissed back lazily; after all the rough sex of last night, some affection and gentle care was defiantly something he appreciated and he could tell that last night was mostly due to stress and a need to let off steam, which the blonde was totally fine with He let out a soft pleased hum at the kiss and the fingers in his hair, almost purring like a content kitten; if he didn't know that keeping his private life and his love life separate would be nigh impossible (not to mention Michael would never approve) then he'd totally date Sam in a freaking heartbeat.

Finally Sam pulled away, slightly breathless, and smiled, "I'm gonna take a shower," he murmured with a faint smile “You can order room service if you want."

Gabriel let out a sigh at that and flopped back on the bed as the other headed to the shower "Mhmm I'd join you but I'm feeling lazy" He called with a wink before he blindly groped for the phone on the bedside table and called room service; he pretty much got one of everything before he got out of bed to pick up the remote and turned it over to the news, they had no idea who killed John and there was no evidence to go by; to Gabriel it was job down to the Novak standard of perfection, though he took no pride in his work; he didn't get why Sam got so irritated by it though, maybe the other simply didn’t want to see more bad news.

Turning the TV off, he wrapped himself in one of the bedsheets and had to force himself not to go back to sleep as breakfast arrived; he tipped the porter and wheeled breakfast into the room before pouring himself a cup of coffee when his phone buzzed again. The blonde picked up his cell from his pants pocket, as expected he had five missed calls from Michael, three texts from Lucifer and a call from Raphael; even Castiel had sent him a worried message asking him if he was alright; he loved his baby brother but he was pretty naive in how the world worked; sending a quick message to his older brothers that he was fine and he was currently basking in the aftermath of a one night stand, and telling Castiel he was just hungover, he tossed his cell off to one side and went back to eating.

Meanwhile Sam ran the shower, but didn't step in at first. While the room filled with steam he examined himself in the mirror, grinning at the marks Gabriel had left behind, hickeys and scratch marks, things that wouldn't necessarily be hidden by his clothes and that made him happier still; once he was done examining himself he eventually he stepped in the shower.

When he came out twenty minutes later he was in nothing but a towel. He smirked at Gabe as he walked over to the food and raised a brow, "Did you order a sweet shop?" He asked with a sideways glance to the man before he grabbed the mixed fruit salad with a happy hum.

Gabriel looked up at Sam, a fork in his mouth and did a double take; the taller male was all wet wet and in nothing but a towel and he'd be lying if he said he didn't start to drool from the sight of the other all over again. He distracted himself by shoving a blueberry pancake in his mouth and let out a muffled noise at his question and shrugged as he chewed and swallowed "Maybe, I didn't know what you liked so I picked one of everything...and I may or may not have a major sweet tooth" He admitted as he popped another piece of pancake into his mouth with a grin.

Sam scoffed a chuckle but didn't complain, "That's not the only thing you're hungry for..." He picked up a piece of toast and nibbled at it happily, then shot a glare at the TV as he contemplated turning it on. "So Gabriel," he turned his attention back to the man, "What do you do?" He was tearing through all the healthy food on the cart, he was a moose after all...

He walked over to his pants and picked up his phone. It had been turned off the night before. He turned it on and looked at 38 missed calls and 27 texts between his mother and Dean. He grumbled and turned his phone off, tossing it into his pile of clothes which he had no intention of putting back on.

The blonde hummed as he licked syrup off his lips lazily before he grinned at the others comment "Hmmm that's true enough I'm hungry for a lot of things though...so you'll have to be more specific" He teased with a wink as he continued digging into his breakfast before he paused at the question; obviously he couldn't tell the truth, going down that path would wind up with Sam dead or something if Michael ever found out, and he was pretty sure Sam would either freak out or tell the police about his true occupation, so neither option was good.

So he lied.

"Oh I help my family run a private business, were contractors of a sort in a very niche area" He said simply with a smile "We deal with public relations mostly, trust me its a lot more boring than it sounds" He said; it was about as close to the truth as he could get and he hoped to divert Sam from asking more details. "What about you? What do you do?"

Sam ran through a list of possible jobs the other was suggesting, but chose not to push it. Obviously Gabe didn't want to tell him and that was fine. He was assuming prostitute though...honestly the way the other was in bed it wouldn't surprise him and he didn't care so long as he didn't have to pay, not to mention the blonde was pretty enough for it, hot damn."Student," Sam said, "Pre-law." He set aside his finished plate and settled down beside the shorter male leaning in to lick at the syrup on the blonde's lips, then into his mouth for a long, languid kiss which Gabriel returned.

"Oh gonna be a fancy lawyer huh?" He murmured against the others mouth as he pulled away a bit looked at the other up and down for a moment in approval "Hm I gotta say it kinda suits you, you have that defence attorney look about you" He said with a playful grin, though he melted as he felt the others lips on his once more and he purred like a cat, leaning into the kiss eagerly, his fingers reached up and cupped the younger males face before his eyes fluttered closed.

Sam chuckled as he trailed his lips over to the man's neck and started working a fresh hickey into the skin, "I gotta say, I could get used to this, it's been a while since I had anyone, any chance I could see you again?"

Gabriel hummed in pleasure as Sam used his mouth and tongue to work another park onto his skin, though he hesitated at the others inquiry; on one hand he would be more then willing to see Sam again for casual sex, no questions asked, on the other hand it meant keeping it a secret from his family, not to mention he'd have to go to great lengths to keep Sam from ever finding out what he did for a living. After a long moment of thought he figured that if it stayed casual it couldn't hurt, but if Sam got too close, he'd cut ties with him quickly, more for the taller males safety then for his own sake. "Sure if you want to, I'll warn you though I travel a lot on business so I might not always be around when you want me”

The brunette kept working the flesh between his lips, feeling the man's pulse beneath his tongue as the blonde gave him an answer which he responded to by smirking and sucking harder "Then we're just gonna have to make our time together really count." He finally pulled back to examine his work, "Besides, I have a lot of family shit I'm gonna have to attend to now." He rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, "God knows Dean isn't gonna step up- well he can't I guess." He muttered to himself more then the blonde.

Gabriel smiled a little at that; he'd have to have a shower himself and take a good look at Sam's work of art that was hickeys and love-bites that marked most of his body, but right now he was enjoying the others company far too much to actually leave. At the mention of the others issues he cupped the others face and pulled him down for another kiss to try and comfort him "Hey, whatever it is it can wait a little longer, okay? Unless your going to leave right now that is, in that case will pout and be highly disappointed" He purred with a faint smile.

Sam leaned into the touch, it was surprisingly comforting coming from literally a stranger "Checkout isn't until eleven so," he smirked. It was only 9:30 in the morning "But if I were you I'd take a shower while we're here because that shower is amazing." He chuckled and bit the man's lip before crawling back to the pillows to flop down and stretch.

The phone by the bed started to ring and Sam frowned. He picked it up on the third ring, "Yeah?" His face darkened, "I'm with someone Dean. No... No..." He sighed, then went to go hang up the phone with Dean still talking. Sam then went to unplug the cable from the back of the phone and relaxed back into the pillows again.

Gabriel pressed a kiss to the others cheek before he wriggled off the bed still wrapped in one of the bed sheets before heading into the bathroom as he heard the brunettes phone go off; usually he might privy in on the others phone call but he honestly couldn't be bothered right now and just slipped off the bed sheet looking at the bruises and marks in his body in the mirror with a smile "Damn kid, you know hoe to leave your mark" He murmured fingers tracing over them absently; he was going to have these bruises for weeks.

Once he was done examining himself he flipped on the shower and leaned under the hot spray with a sigh of content as his aching muscles began to relax and wind down from last night and he stayed under for a good half an hour before he washed himself and got out wrapping a towel around his waist and began towel drying his hair as he headed over to Sam and crawled on the bed flopping down next to him lazily his face buried in the back of the others neck and nuzzling his hair "Hmm I'm tempted to rent the hotel out for one more day" He said with a chuckle.

Sam was dozing on the bed when Gabe returned. He smiled and easily accepted the man into his arms, holding him close while long fingers lazily rubbed the man's back. "Trust me, it's tempting." he sighed, "But I have a lot to do today unfortunately, so how about you put your number in my phone and we'll work something out because damn..." He cut himself off as he yawned feeling sated, full, and clean, even though he'd just woken up he seriously wanted to drift back off to sleep with the warmth that was Gabriel pressed up against him.

The blonde chuckled at that and nabbed the others phone adding a new contact and simply labelling himself 'G' in the contacts, he added his private number and grinned as he found Sams number and copied it to his, adding a 70's porn style ringtone for his own amusement, so when ever Sam called that would ring out clear as a bell. "Okay all done " He said putting their phones back on the table and chuckled as he rolled over, hooking an arm and a leg around Sam and buried his face into his chest enjoying what little time they had left...until his phone went off.

Groaning he picked it up; it was Michael. Again.

Knowing he couldn't put it off any longer, he answered it "This is Gabriel's sex line service! How may I please you today?" He cooed in the most seductive voice her could manage with a snicker, winking at Sam who covered his mouth in an attempt to not laugh. The blonde was not surprised when he heard Michael clear his throat in annoyance at his snark.

"Very funny Gabriel, where the hell have you been? I need you to come in I have another job for you" Michael said; his eldest brother never did appreciate his humour, he was always so stiff and formal; the blonde was pretty sure he'd go insane if he didn’t have his own sense of humour to lighten up his actual dark and depressing job.

"Getting drunk and laid, you know something that human beings actually DO Mikey?" He cooed down the phone his voice dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes at his brother and gave Sam an 'I'd rather not be talking to him right now' look "And its a fucking Sunday, can't it wait?" he huffed as Sam held onto Gabriel as the blonde made his call, though he stayed quiet and just dozed, not letting himself listen in on the call because the blonde had been polite earlier.

"I'd rather we get this over and done with as soon as possible, so come in and I'll brief you with the details, your brothers are already on their separate assignments...you have an hour before I raid the hotel you and that whore are staying in" Michael bit out before he hung up abruptly.

Same waited until the blonde was finished before he spoke “Trouble in paradise?" He asked with a grin.

The blonde hung up and groaned a bit at the question; trouble in paradise was an understatement "Yeah something at work came up and they want me to come in to deal with it, I wouldn't usually go in on a Sunday, I mean who would!? Usually I'd just brush em off...but it sounds like a major emergency, and they are family"

The blonde then smiled and rolled on top of Sam and pinned down to the mattress. "Sucks, don't it?" He said softly as he pressed a kiss to the others neck before he sat up and slipped out of the bed to get dressed, he limped across the room looking for his pants before finding then down the back of the TV And what was left of his shirt; he'd have to change at home before going in to see Michael what with the state of him right now.

Sam slowly got up after the blonde did and stretched with a yawn as his towel fell off and he made no move to stop it and once the shorter male was dressed he sauntered over, grabbed the front of the man's shirt and yanked him in for a rough kiss, getting gentle at the end where he licked at the bite marks on his lip.

Gabriel's brain had gone blank at the sight of a very naked Sam approaching him (And he totally didn't just start to drool at the sight) and let himself get into a kiss; he groaned softly as he kissed back, reaching up on his tip toes, one arm around the others neck as the hard kiss became much more gentle and loving and the blonde would be lying if he denied the faint fluttering feeling in his stomach as they parted.

"I'd better see you again." the brunette said firmly, "I'm not done with you." It sounded more like a promise than anything else, Sam then winked and turned and went for his clothes leaving the other breathless.

Gabriel trailed his tongue over his bruised lips and smile "Oh we will meet up again, I promise you that" He purred with a wink before he spanked the others ass playfully as he passed "I should go before I wind up changing my mind, so make sure to call me" He cooed as he scooped up his wallet and phone as he gave the others ass one last look over, before he left the motel and took a taxi back to his apartment to change.

Then it was just a matter of meeting Michael...he hated his life sometimes.

\--TBC--


	2. Messy buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stumbles across some encrypted files on his fathers computer, Gabriel is given a new task by his brother Micheal and a certian meeting doesn't go down the way Sam or Dean expect it to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I want to give a massive thank you to octo-moose for kicking my butt into gear and being the most awesome RP partner!

A shot through the heart

Chapter 2 – Messy Business

Pairings: Main focus will be Sabriel, there will be Destiel and hints of Charlie/Gilda in this chapter and later on.

\--- 

Sam had every desire to pout when Gabriel eventually left him alone in the hotel, because now he knew that he couldn't avoid the rest of the day and the inevitable bitch storm that would come with it as soon as he got home. He knew he was being calloused, but his father was always a very sore spot with him, one that made him easily irritable. Once dressed he grabbed his phone and checked out, walking out of the hotel with a ripped open shirt, hickeys and scratches exposed for all to see and his hair messed up in a way that just screamed 'I just got laid'. 

He called Dean, and the conversation as expected was less than pleasant; the older Winchester was still stiff and unapologetic for their fight the night previous and told him to get a move on to their mothers house; knowing that his older brother would probably go to his apartment and drag him there if he refused, he decided to just get it all over with; after a quick change he took a taxi to his mothers place and just as he suspected, his day was horrible. 

Dean hated to fight with Sam; he loathed it in fact and he always wound up feeling crappy when he and his younger brother were at odds, he didn't think it was right for his mother to guilt trip Sam as everyone had their own ways of dealing with grief, but it would have been nice to have his brothers support at a time like this too. He wanted to apologize but Sam had locked himself in their dad's office and he wouldn't respond to his offers to talk so he just gave up and went to console their mother instead.

Sam had decided to be responsible for clearing out his dads office, mainly to avoid his family and mainly to keep himself busy and out of the way. Most of the paperwork John had was basic for your average politician, policy edicts, law suggestions, letters from the public and such, his computer was much the same with written letters, speeches, emails from other politicians and even some pictures of Sam and Dean when they were kids. 

All of it was seemingly normal...apart from a couple of encrypted files that stubbornly didn't want to be revealed to Sam as they were heavily passworded. 

Sam wasn't about to let a stubborn encrypted file get the best of him, but after some time trying a few passwords and failing to unlock it, he had no choice to admit that -he- was bested. Smirking, he pulled out his phone, dialling a number as he pulled out one of his father's USB flash drives to transfer the files onto, "Hey Charlie, what's up?" He watched the progress bar filling up, "Hey, I got a few files here under lock 'n key, think you can- huh? Twenty minutes, why? Oh...yep I get it just, please put away your toys this time? Thanks." He hung up the phone, picked up the drive that contained the encrypted files, and set up to go to Charlie's.

\---

The red headed greeted Sam wearing an oversized jumper and pyjama bottoms and looking very much like she got laid; the same must have been obvious for Sam, not to mention the bite marks littered over his neck because she looked him up and down "So...who gave you all those hickeys? Was it someone hot? Were they any good in bed?" She asked with a grin as she let him inside, her house thankfully free of any of her toys her and Gilda tended to 'accidentally' leave around their apartment. "So? Are you going to tell me? I need details Sam! Give me details!" 

Sam chuckled as he walked in the door, pulling the drive out to hand to Charlie; he knew her from college and the two became fast friends as they were taking the same computer course, though Charlie was far more talented then Sam would ever be, so he knew the red head would know how to handle it, "His name's Gabriel, that's it; no last names, no personal info, met him at a bar and we fucked like wild animals," Sam usually wasn't one to kiss and tell but he was still feeling off and he knew Charlie would badger him all day until she got her juicy gossip "Then this morning we parted ways, it was as simple and beautiful as that." He flopped down on the couch and cradled his chin between his thumb and forefinger, a silly smirk on his face, "But god was he handsome Charlie, he was blonde and he had the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, and a personality that filled a room...you know this morning, despite everything that happened yesterday, he got me to smile." 

The red head blinked at him before he face broke into a goofy smile "You had a crazy one night stand with some hot guy? Sammy, I didn't know you had it in you" She said with a soft laugh as she flopped on the couch next to him and pulled her laptop to her as she inserted the drive and started tapping away; she knew how hard John's death was on the whole family, Sam especially even if he tried to hide it, but he seemed to be in lot better spirits this morning "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a bad case of love at first sight" She cooed before she reached over and ruffled his hair gently "I am glad he got you to smile though; I know it's been a rough 24 hours for you" 

Sam just let out a scoff at this as if it was an understatement "Truth is I could see myself loving someone like that...but I'm not looking for that so." He shrugged and looked over the ginger's shoulder, "What'd you find? My dad wasn't overly tech savvy so I know he had to get help making something that heavily encrypted." 

Charlie smiled at that "You always did have a thing for blondes" She said with a smile as she continued typing away before her face fell as she read through what she'd found "Oh my god...Sam these files, they're about Crowley Sheppard!" She said "You know the guy who was in opposition to your dad for mayor? There's a huge list of things that your father thought he was linked with; prostitution, fraud and there’s scraps of evidence to back it up, film footage, documents, photos...there's also evidence he was closely connected with an assassin called Thanatos and that your dad believes he hired them to bump off all the other competition" She said softly wide eyed "Sam...what am supposed to do with this? I mean your dad was assassinated...maybe this information is why" 

Sam's eyes scanned the computer screen and he frowned heavily, this wasn't good... He reached out and yanked the drive out of Charlie's computer and stood up, "Wipe your system, I was never here," he said firmly, in that tone that said he was so not kidding right now, "You saw none of this, hear me?" 

Charlie blinked at this surprised but she knew Sam well enough to know that when he was in uber- serious mode you better do as he says "On it" He said hurriedly tapping away at the keys in order to wipe any or all digital evidence that she'd accessed the encrypted hard drive as she nodded at Sam's words; she didn't know what she'd stumbled into but if it might get her killed she could understand his concern. “Okay it's all done, just be-” She said looking up surprised to see Sam was already gone out the door. "-Careful" she finished to herself with a sigh. 

“I hope you know what your doing Sam” She whispered to herself as she locked her front door and tried to not feel antsy for the rest of the day. 

\---

Sam only paused in his hurried steps to call Dean when he got to the lobby, "Dean listen to me, I need you to go into Dad's office and destroy his computer, no I'm not kidding, make sure that the hard drive is in pieces, motherboard too... I don't know, take a baseball bat to it, run it over with your car or something, just destroy it." 

Dean was less then co-operative to begin with, naturally he had questions Sam simply didn't want to answer "Whoa hold on Sam, one thing at a time man, what the hell is going on!? One minute you won't even talk to me and now your asking me to trash dad's computer?" He said exasperated trying to get a valid answer out of his little brother, but unsurprisingly in true stubborn Winchester fashion, he wasn't being very forthcoming with explanations at the moment. 

“Dean please just trust me on this okay? It's important you smash that computer up...when your done, I think you and mom need to take a vacation somewhere, it doesn't matter where, just out of the city, even out of the country if you can manage that on short notice...I need to go talk to someone, so I'll call you back" Sam muttered, he had an uncomfortable pit in his stomach as he ran through his options. 

The older Winchester let out a soft sigh at this, seemingly weighing up his options before he relented; there was very little that his little brother could ask of him that he would flat out refuse "Okay look I'll trash dads computer if you want me to and I'll see if I can get mom to visit her brother down in California for emotional support, but I'm not going anywhere okay? Just, don't do anything dumb on your own" He said before he hung up. 

Sam said he had someone to talk to, but really he had nobody. He had no idea what to do... Sam had met Crowley a few times before, the man was a pompous ass but Sam also knew that he wasn't usually the one to deliver the first blow. Crowley was a monster, but one who usually left people alone unless there was reason, and John had obviously given him reason. 

He ended up at his school's library where he began to do research on the man, pulling up everything he could access publicly; he printed out a few pages and took them out to the small grassy yard by the library, finding a secluded spot before he started to dial. When a woman picked up Sam tried to keep his voice firm and authoritative “Yeah, this is Sam Winchester, I need to speak to Crowley Sheppard." 

The women on the other end of the line paused at his request "One moment sir" She said before there was a thunk on the other end of the line, followed by the sound of muffled conversation going on before she spoke again "Patting you through now sir" she said before the line was cut. When the phone picked up again it was a voice Sam would recognise "Sam Winchester! Calling me at my office, this is a pleasant surprise, or should I call you moose? Last I checked you towered over even your father...speaking of which, it's such a shame he passed away, and in the prime of his life too" 

Sam cinched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at nothing, "Anyone ever tell you that you talk a lot when you're nervous?" he asked sharply, "We need to talk, in person. I think you can take a guess as to why. So tonight at seven, Antonio's on fifth street If you're smart, you'll be there." 

Crowley paused at this knowing things had suddenly turned serious "Nervous? Me?" He said before he listened to the others demands and sighed as he nodded “Very well” He muttered before the other hung up Suddenly on him; well that was more than a little rude of the other! Sighing in exasperation at this and began dialling another number he knew by heart "Thanatos...yes, I know already gave you a job but I might have more work for you sooner then expected...no, no details yet but I should have another job for you by the end of the day" He cooed before he hung up and leaned back in his seat with a chuckle; the younger Winchester had messed with the wrong man. 

\---

He had hung up...on Crowley, it was no wonder that Sam had a feeling he was being the dumb one here but he decided the other man could wait as he called his brother again "You smash it yet?" He checked his watch, it was four thirty. 

Dean looked at the pieces of metal that were the computer "Yeah did tossed the hard drive and the motherboard into the fire too just for good measure...are you gonna tell me what the fuck is going on now? Mom agreed to go to California but she's freaking out about you man" 

Sam was walking across the school yard in long strides towards his car and got inside s he started the engine and putting Dean on speaker phone "Dad started a war with Crowley," he said, pulling himself into his car and turning it on revving the engine, and checked his surroundings nervously before he continued, "Apparently he's been digging up dirt to throw Crowley Sheppard out of the race to be Mayor and Crowley wasn't afraid to play dirty” He said as Dean cursed loudly at this “I'm 90% sure he put out a hit on Dad and I'm meeting with him tonight, because I'm fairly sure Crowley has no intention of stopping with Dad, that's not how he does things so I'm gonna tell him that so long as there's no more killing, I have no intention of ever using this information against him, and I have the only copy of it” He said softly before he sighed “I don't want a fight with him, dad did this to himself and don't fight me on that, he did, trust me." 

Dean froze at this in shock at his brothers explanation "Son of a bitch, I knew Crowley was a slimy, corrupt bastard but I didn't think he'd ever sink this fucking low as to hire someone to kill dad" the elder Winchester said sounding more than a little furious over the phone, before he frowned in concern at his brothers plan "Dude are you just going out there to meet him alone? What makes you think he wont just hire another assassin and pry the information out of your cold dead hands? Think about this Sam, this is serious shit your getting yourself into...at least come pick me up so I can go with you" 

Sam pulled off from the road and began driving, still feeling very much on edge, at the request, he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, "I'll take you with me, but I'm talking to Crowley alone; from what I understand, dad threw the first punch in this one. I just want what's left of our family to walk away from this in one piece before there's anymore killing, I'll pick you up in about an hour, there's something I gotta do so I'll call you back" He said before hanging up as he broke the speed limit to get out of the city limits. 

Once he was well outside of the city limits and alone, he pulled out a box, put the drive in the box and buried it under a billboard. Once done, he turned around and went to go pick up his brother feeling a little better now the drive was well hidden. 

He just hoped everything would go to plan

\---

Michael looked up from the dinner table as Gabriel walked into the vast dining room; it was what would would expect from a well maintained and luxury manor; it had marble flooring and cream walls with gold and silver decoration, ruby red velvet drapes and curtains lined up alongside the windows, with a large fireplace on the far end of the room, the table which his brother was sat, which could easily seat 16 people, only housed three of his brothers; Michael was sat there looking through documents and sipping on wine, Castiel was finishing off a small meal and smiled at him from across the room, while Raphael regarded him with disinterest.

“You called?” Gabriel asked trying to keep his annoyance out of his tone, Michael looked up at him before he waved a hand to Lucifer and Castiel “Leave us, we need to talk in private” He said softly as his brothers stood up to be excused and left closing the door quietly behind them. 

The blonde ruffled Castiel's hair as he passed by him before he sat down in a seat next to his brother "So, new job for me huh? I think you just made that up so I'd come to see you" The blonde said as he gave his brother an unimpressed look. 

"Oh I didn't make it up, the job is real and it's simple enough; I want John Winchester's secretary killed, no sniping, I want you to make it look like a mugging or an unfortunate accident, our client believes that she may know too much to allow her to live, and he's paying us handsomely to do a good job" Michael said as he watched his younger brother with a steely gaze "I was also warned that other people may be targets, the younger son of John Winchester specifically; our client doesn't see the elder son as a threat, the younger one however has the ambition and drive to pick up where his father left off...and we can't have that now can we?"

"No, of course not" the blonde said as a file was slid over to him; it held details of the secretary where she lived, who her friends were, where she ate, everything he'd need to track her and eventually kill her "Is that all?" 

"For now, yes...and Gabriel? You are 34 not 18, you should be thinking of finding a wife and settling down, rather than consorting with whores" 

The blonde bit back a venomous retort at that as something twisted in his gut that felt a lot like rage at the others insults towards Sam, but he squashed it down and just nodded before he left the table; why was it the moment he got home he wanted to get wasted again? Sighing he began heading to the basement he prepared himself for what he'd need; if he was going to kill this women directly he needed a good disguise and some tools for his next job, and the sooner he got it over with the sooner he could go home and spend some time with Samandriel and Castiel; it had been days since he got to interact with them properly. 

The blonde sighed as he put on his disguise, he wished more then anything that he didn't have to hurt other people to ensure the safety of his little brothers, how he had to protect them from the truth of what the four eldest of their family did for a living. 

But it was his life of sin in exchange for his little brothers innocence and ignorance, and he'd bear this sin until he died. 

\---

Gabriel had come to the secretaries house in an rural part of the city, he'd checked and found that most neighbours in a two block radius were out enjoying the summer, meaning calls to the police and fire departments would no doubt be delayed and no one would see him on the scene. Disguised as an electrician he'd messed with the wiring leading to her her house and gave her enough reason to let him in to inspect her fuse box, then it was just a matter of drugging her before setting her house on fire, making it look like she'd left something on the stove and it had set the kitchen ablaze with her inside of it. 

Once he was sure the house was fully engulfed in flames he left the scene only pausing to change his clothing and stuff the others into a duffel bag before taking the train home. Once he was back he threw the clothing used into the incinerator along with any other pieces of evidence and went to report to Michael. 

It wasn't until the 6 o'clock news came on that the fire was reported. 

Murder was such a messy business. 

Gabriel hated it with every fiber of his being 

\---

The Winchester family home was empty save for Dean, who already had his jacket on and was sat out on the front porch waiting for him, getting into the house together he looked at his brother "You sure you know what your doing? I mean Dad might have thrown the first punch on this but what Crowley is doing is pretty fucked up man...you sure you want to let him off the hook just like that to save our own skin?" He asked softly. 

Sam frowned at Dean, "What's our other option Dean? Threaten Crowley and end up like dad did with fragmented pieces of skull on the sidewalk? He'll come aft-" He frowned at something on the TV and went to turn up the volume, listening to the news covering an apartment fire in a familiar building. There had only been one death, and though the name hadn't been released yet Sam looked to Dean, eyes wide in realization and horror "Dad's secretary lived in that building." 

Dean paused at that before he paled "Jesus...that can't be a coincidence Sam...don't you get it? Crowley is going to bump off anyone who knows about his misdeeds, including you and me, he's going to have people after us whether you hand the information over to him or not, you can't trust him" Dean said softly he didn't look it, but Sam could tell he was shaken by this and just hoped their mother would be well out of danger. "Please tell me you have a plan in case he does show up with an assassin?" 

Sam sighed, "I have no intention of handing anything over. I hid the drive, at least until I can get -solid- evidence against him, he stops the killing or everything on that drive gets sent out to every news station in America, and if you and I can't prove anything, I'm sure that the police departments in the many cities he's been involved in will be more than able to." He gave Dean a pat on the back, "I'm not gonna let him hurt mom, or you." But it occurred to Sam then...If he hadn't have gone out and met Gabriel the night before, if he had just gone -home- an innocent woman would still be alive, he could have confronted Crowley sooner. 

He slowly dropped to the couch, the weight of that knowledge sinking into his very bones with enough power that he felt sick. 

"Well at least that's something I guess but you know it might not deter him" He said as he glanced at a clock on the wall anxiously "When are you supposed to meet McDouchebag anyway?" He said sitting down next to him "...I know you and dad had your differences, and I know you hate him, but I don't think he's the bad guy in this situation, he tried to do the right thing and got killed for it" 

Sam wanted to slap his brother for many reasons, and he almost did. "Dean, don't you get it? We -can't- play his game! He's gonna try to -kill- you don't you get it? I know Dad was everything to you and I'm sorry he's dead," Sam didn't realize he was standing up again, yelling now because he was scared and panicking, "But I can't lose you or mom okay I just can't...and I refuse to lose either of you because of -his- fuckups! The only real way I see out of this is to not play Crowley's game alright? Two people are dead now...two people..." He had to take a breath and looked at the clock, it was just after 6 pm. "I meet Crowley in less than an hour." 

Dean was quiet at that "He was our dad Sammy, and he's the only one were probably ever gonna have, and he's gone I get you don't wanna play Crowley's game, but who said he was ever gonna give you a choice in the matter?" He said softly before he stood up along with his brother when the obvious fear and panic began to set in and he could tell just by the way his brother was acting that he was seriously worried "Sam, SAM! Just listen to me alright?" He said as he gripped the other by the shoulders firmly "You aren't alone, I'm right here with you...none of this is your fault man so don't you dare start making yourself feel guilty for something out of our control" He said "And if we go down, we go down swinging" He said as he moved way to open a drawer and give the other a pistol with a full clip "Don't give me that disgusted look, you wanna see that son of a bitch alone you better go in armed, it'll make me feel better at least" 

Sam hated guns, but he reached out to take it nonetheless. Dean was right, they couldn't trust Crowley in the least. He thought for a few moments. His mother was safe, Charlie was safe, right now only he and Dean were in the cross-hairs. He fit the gun into the back of his jeans and pulled his shirt over it, and wondered briefly about Gabriel. He wanted to see the blonde again, and if he went and got shot by Crowley's goons that wasn't going to happen. "I'm goin' out Dean." he said and made for the door, "I can stake out the area for suspicious people before Crowley shows up." He then pulled out his phone and sent a text to 'G,' **[By the way I like your eyes. -S]** He figured it was the nicest possible last statement he could make to someone who was otherwise a total stranger. 

Gabriel was sorting out his gear in case he was called out on a moments notice; as if one job wasn't bad enough today; Crowley it seemed, might want their services again after killing the secretary and because Lucifer and Ureil were overseas and Michael had to hold the fort, he was lumped with another potential job, Crowley would contact them if there was any need for him so until then it was just plying the waiting game. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and smiled at the message from Sam which cheered him up immensely **[Oh really? Well all the better to see that fine ass with – G]**

The brunette snorted at the message, but it got him to smile and it ease the butterflies in his stomach a little; to say Sam was nervous was a bit of an understatement... He had no idea what to expect from this meeting. He was in his car parked across the street from Antonio's, a nice little Mexican joint that was neither too fancy nor too conspicuous. 

He looked back at the text and he hovered his fingers over the reply button. But he couldn't think of anything to say, and just stared for a moment before closing his phone. He really did like Gabe's eyes, that gorgeous honey gold that was comforting and safe and gentle, everything that he didn't know Gabriel wasn't. 

\---

When 6.50pm rolled around, Sam stood up and made his way inside, getting a table in plain view so that they could talk without fear of anyone (Sam) getting shot, Dean had followed his younger brother but sat in another corner of the diner; he knew Sam would protest but he wasn't letting his brother get sidelined by that slimy son of a bitch. The restaurant was mostly empty to start with but it seem filled up with families and couples having dinner together before Crowley turned up alone and sat at Sam's table. 

Despite being on his own, he seemed to have all the air and confidence of a king and gave him a thin, lecherous smile as he placed a napkin on his lap "So, you wanted to talk, lets talk" He said "We might as well order while we are here, I'm on a tight schedule you understand" He said simply as he picked up a menu "So you said I'd know what this was all about...I'm afraid to say have no idea why you demanded I be here" 

Sam didn't notice Dean, or perhaps he chose not to notice Dean... When Crowley sat across from him and started talking though, Sam started to feel his own sense of determination coming back. Sam got a little smirk on his face, "You're a busy man Crowley, if you didn't know why you were here, you wouldn't be here." He scanned the area around them, then called a waitress over so that Crowley and he could order. Once done he set his gaze on the man before him, "I want there to be no more killing over this mess." he said firmly, his voice low enough that only they could hear him, "You should know that I'm not following what my father did, I have no intention or ambition for politics." 

Crowely's smile almost turned into a sneer as he watched the other carefully as he spoke and after a moment, he leaned back in his seat as he seemed to think over long and hard at what he wanted to do; there was no way he was going to let Sam live now but he wasn't going to say that to the taller man's face "Hmm and what guarantee to have that you wont go to the police? You want safety for your family, I want to be mayor, so lets help each other out shall we? I want the information you have, whatever it may be, hand that over and we can wipe the slate clean, yes?" He said with a smirk "You're a smart boy Sam, your father spoke highly of you, so I know you won't have brought the information on your person" 

"You're right, I am smart. And I'm not going to hand over my only ace; The information is safe and hidden, but the second you kill me, or anyone else over this, I'll make sure every news station and political power in the country has every fleck of dirt my father had on you. You wanna be mayor? Fine, I'm not gonna stand in your way unless you make me." Sam's gaze was steely and firm, he wasn't going to back down, "So, what's your move?" 

Crowley smirked at that "Implying that if you're dead the news station will get a hold of it means that someone else already knows of it's contents, the question is...who out of your little friends is it I wonder? Your brother sitting in the corner perhaps, or maybe your little red-headed hacker friend? Maybe both of them" He said with a evil smirk as he took a sip of the water from his glass waiting for his reaction with a careful gaze before he smiled as his meal came and he dug in with gusto pausing in between bites to talk "Or maybe I should give Bobby singer a visit, it's always a pleasure to deal with the old drunk" He purred with a smile that was almost perverse "You're going to have to do better than the information is safe to please me, so I have a deal for you...you get me that information and none of your friends or family have to die" He said simply "I have a lot of contacts in hidden places Sam, you want this to end, then you'll give me what I want" 

He finished his meal before he took another sip of water and stood "I'm going to be generous here, you have 24 hours to give me the information, if I don't hear from you or you refuse then everyone you love will die, including your sweet mother; her absence from the city hasn't escaped my notice and I WILL send someone to find her" He said simply before he turned to leave with a slimy smile on his face. "Ball is in your court now, Moose" 

Sam was trying to piece together a new counter when Crowley decided that their meeting was coming to an end, but Sam was smirking. "Crowley," he said before the man had a chance to walk away, "The fact of the matter is that my dad had a lot of friends, a lot of loyal, stubborn friends who would do anything to have what I do. You might think I'm just a kid, but if you push me, you'll find out just how bad I can make your life, dead or alive." He waved the man off, his eyes dangerous. He paid by slapping a bunch of dollar bills on the table and left the restaurant, his hands shaking a little before he shoved them in his pockets and headed outside, had to think. 

Crowley told him 24 hours, but Sam knew better. 

He had a target on his back. 

-TBC-


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths come out and people get betrayed in the worst of ways, as Gabriel is hired to capture Sam alive and interrogate him.
> 
> (There is a raunchy scene here but it cuts off before anything really happens shall we say, just fair warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again big thanks to Octo-moose for her awesome RP skills and Ideas, this story wouldn't half as good without her.
> 
> Jade xx

Chapter 3 - Betrayal

\---

Crowley waited until Sam was long gone and he was in the safety of his car before he called Thanatos “God news, I have a new job for you, Sam Winchester is proving to be rather stubborn…no no I don’t want him killed, not yet at least, I want him kidnapped; he knows the location of information not just connecting me but you as well, it’s in everyone’s best interest that we get what he has…yes I gave him 24 hours to hand over the information willingly if not…then you know what to do” He said before he hung up and started his car; the Winchesters were starting to become a hell of a lot more trouble then they were worth.

Dean waited until Crowley was gone before left and caught up to his brother, walking alongside him” So…what happened? What did he say?”

Sam looked over to Dean, “He didn’t buy into it, we’re dead if I hand that data over, I’m dead if I don’t.” he looked his brother over, “Crowley isn’t gonna play fair, so neither will I.” He pulled out his phone and started pushing a few buttons, then pulled Dean off into a dark corner, “Alright,” he said, voice low, “If anything happens to me, mom or anyone we know, there’s an unsent text on this phone I want you to send; now switch phones with me.”

Dean looked at his brother with a frown obviously he didn’t think Crowley would buy into it either but he’d followed along with the plan anyway but not before he raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his brother eyebrow before he did as he was told”Okay…and what will that do?” He asked bit unsure what Sam intended to do, he just hoped it wasn’t something completely dumb.

"It’s just a fail-safe." Sam said with a nod, "I want you to go to Bobby’s, that’s the safest place for you." He said as he patted Dean on the back reassuringly "Until I can get this under control, I need you safe, okay? Just trust me on this Dean." he insisted with a sigh "We don’t have much choice right now” He turned and went to his car.

Dean frowned at this; he didn't like the idea of splitting up from his brother and them both being separated, especially seen as Crowley obviously had the upper hand here “Dude are you sure about this?” He asked but he could already tell from the look on Sam’s face he was serious.

Letting out an exasperated sigh he reluctantly nodded “Okay…okay I’ll do as you ask…just please get out of this alive man, we already lost dad…I can’t lose you as well” He said as he gave the other a bear hug and went their separate ways using his dads impala to drive to Sioux Falls as fast as he could the others phone in his pocket.

Sam hugged back his brother before they separated, and he tucked Dean’s phone in his pocket as he drove back to his dorm. He was sealing his fate and he knew it; he had erased all of the contact numbers and information out of his phone before giving it to Dean, all that was left to do now…was wait.

—-

Gabriel was waiting in his room he was listening to music from the stereo as he lay on his bed as he thought about the potential work that Michael might have for him later; he hoped he didn’t have to kill another Winchester; picking off family members one by one started to get real suspicious real fast. He stirred his doze on the bed when he heard footsteps approaching his doorway before it opened quietly”What’s the news Michael?” He asked knowing who it was before he even opened his eyes.

"There’s been a change of plans, if the Winchesters do not give Crowley what he seeks in 24 hours then you are to capture and interrogate him for the answer…then kill him, the information doesn’t just concern him but our family as well, we must do what we can to keep our family a secret, understand?" Michael said stiffly.

"Got it" Gabriel said with a lazy flick of his wrist, dismissing the other; he wanted to talk to Sam but he didn’t want to act like some over eager school girl with a crush; they had one night together, that didn’t mean anything…right?

With a sigh of annoyance as Michael finally left him alone, he closed his eyes so he could go back to day dreaming about soft puppy eyes and sweet smiles.

–--

Sam didn’t know what to expect from Crowley, his family was at risk…what had their father gotten them into? He wished he’d never gotten curious about that damned flash drive! He wound up spending the time he had left planning, setting things up. He literally counted the hours, got no sleep, and in the end he broke down. He picked up the key fob, it had everything on it and he’d made a copy at the library the day before.

24 hours came and went and Sam was on edge.

—- 

Before Gabriel knew it, he was woken from sleep was ordered to knock Samuel Winchester unconscious and kidnap him; grumbling he got up and dressed in casual clothing as he followed Michael; he wasn’t given any details of the boy yet, Michael always released that stuff when he was out on the field, it was to see how he;d act under pressure and force him to make snap decisions, the eldest brother was always testing them to see how they would adapt. Personally Gabriel found this crap annoying but he’d spent half his life killing people, so he was used to his older brothers little trails by now. 

He didn’t feel unnerved that the target had the same name as the guy he’d met the other night; Sam or Samuel was a pretty common name anyway, it could have been anyone…right?

Gabriel was dressed like a normal civilian as Michael drove them in an inconspicuous white van as they reached the area Sam was at, Michael pulled out his binoculars before he smirked and handed them to Gabriel “There he is, your target, the tall one leaving the library” He said softly.

The blonde froze as he recognized who Micheal was directing him towards; he had no idea that Sam was John Winchesters son, it had never even occurred to him the others attitude was because of his father, but looking back on that night and morning in the motel it made a lot of sense to him now and now he was expected to interrogate and kill him?

Fuck!

"Is there a problem Gabriel? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost?" Michael said though his concern sounded rather flat and false as he watched his younger brothers expression with mild curiosity; he didn’t see such reactions out of the other often.

"No! No I’m fine I just…I mean he’s huge, he’s gotta be 6 foot 3 at least" He stuttered out his weak lie, though he knew Michael had likely seen past his bluff "I’ll go take him out" he said as he noticed the disapproving look Michael was giving him and he decided against trying to argue; a job was a job even if it pained him to have to knock Sam out and take him in.

Sighing he got out of the van and headed towards the other as small syringe full of a sleeping drug hidden in his pocket.

—-

Sam was on high alert, ever anxious for an assailant to appear out of nowhere now it was obvious he wasn’t going to give up the information; so he kept to populated areas, tried to make sure he was always talking to someone. Currently he was on the phone with another student from one of his history-law courses; he knew it was paranoid but he had to try anything and everything that would make news get out fast if something happened to him. Of course his friend was chatty, which meant they could hold a long conversation about absolutely nothing, perfect for his situation.

But as he came out of the library and made his way across the grassy yard he noticed Gabriel approaching him. He couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips without permission, about a half-second before red flags went up. Gabriel didn’t know where he went to school. Didn’t know anything about Sam. He swallowed hard, “Hey, one second bud,” He said and turned the receiver away from his mouth somewhat, “Gabriel? What’re you doing here?” He searched the blonde’s face with suspicion.

Gabriel knew Michael was watching his every move he couldn’t fuck this up and he couldn’t warn Sam either his brother would literally kill him for it so he put on a smile and headed closer “This is going to sound creepy but…I figured out who you are, your face was on the news with your brothers this morning” He said softly; okay that was a lie but Sam didn’t know that “I’m sorry I can go if you want, it’s just…I wanted to see you, you didn’t tell me what school you went to so I sort of…went to most of them in the city” He said looking sheepish “A girl at your campus told me you go to the library a lot so here am” He said with a sad smile before he reached out fingers brushing under the other eyes “I’m so sorry for your loss Sammy… You look a mess” he said softly even though he was fully aware of what was going on; there were a lot of students milling about; he had to make it look like Sam felt dizzy before he dragged him away and he knew if he didn’t drug Sam, then Michael would tranquillize him from the van; it always paid to have a back up plan after all.

Gabriel loathed himself, more then he ever had before for having to spout these lies to the other, but he had no choice if the other gave up the information…then what? If Crowley demanded Sam died anyway then he was screwed regardless.

Fuck, when did he start to care so much about the other in only three days?

Sam frowned as he was touched and he couldn’t help himself when he leaned into it because Gabe’s hands were warm and firm and exactly what he wanted, but still, he was on high alert. He turned the phone back to his mouth, “Hey Jim, I gotta go but meet me at study hall in five minutes.” He closed his phone - there, now he would be missed if he didn’t show up.

"I’m dealing with it," he told Gabe simply as he pulled away from his touch, "And I’m fine, school is stressing me out more than that is." That was the biggest lie of the century that just spilled out of his mouth, "But I have study hall Gabe, and classes so…" He stepped back and turned towards one of the buildings. He hated having to blow Gabe off (ok, that wasn’t true, he -loved- blowing Gabe off, but context was key here), but he was too on edge, too sceptical of everyone and anyone.

Gabriel could tell the other was on edge and the fact he had established he was supposed to be somewhere soon just made this all the more complicated for him; Sam knew something was up, there was no denying it, even though the taller male himself seemed to soften up to him and gave him a valid (albeit false) reason for being there, the other was still tense, his body language gave him away “Is something wrong? I mean other then the obvious, you look a little jumpy” He said placing a gentle hand on his arm “Look if you want me to leave I will sorry if it's a bad time” He said; He knew Michael would be impatient and take the shot himself before Sam got away.

"I just…bad couple of days is all." Sam said. Gabriel seemed genuine and that made him relax just a bit, "I’ve got some…stuff going on right now, my dad made a huge mess and now I’m the only one who can clean it up. So, I’ll give you a call when I have more time ok?" He smiled, "But I gotta get to study hall, the others are counting on my notes." He turned and made to walk towards one of the buildings…

Sam didn’t get very far.

He took two steps towards the library and the taller male felt something pierce his neck, feeling around he pill out a very small dart that was still semi-full of liquid. Gabriel ran to him as the brunette stumbled and caught him”Easy, easy….jeez kid are you okay? I knew you looked worn out but Jesus” He said still playing his part “You need rest, I'm going to get you out of here” He said as he hauled the other up surprisingly easy considering how much shorter he was and began to help the other away, most students either didn't notice or saw it as one friend helping another it wasn't uncommon to see student stumbling around due to stress or being hungover or something either.

By the time Gabriel dragged the other around the corner and into the ally Sam was veering in and out of unconsciousness “In you get” He said as he dragged the other into the Van “I’m sorry kiddo” Was all he said before Sam felt another jab on his neck and it was lights out for him.

Sam stumbled easily, already worn out the sedative just made him all but collapse to his knees in seconds. He pulled the dart from his neck and gave it a skeptical look, then Gabe was at his side and Sam’s eyes were confused and hurt, “Fig’rs…” he scoffed breathlessly as Gabriel pulled him up. He was too numb to try and call out for help, but he did drop his phone out of his pocket, it hit the grass with a dull thud. Dean expected a call from Sam every two hours to check in… “Used me…” Sam managed before they got to the van, the pain obvious in his eyes, then he was out…

"…" Gabriel had no answer to that as he tied the other up while unconscious; he didn't think that Sam would wake up but it paid to be safe in this line of work. Once he was done he got into the front and was quiet for the most part on the way back home, feeling guilt-ridden and upset that Sam felt so betrayed even though said betrayal had never been intentional, being with Sam that night had been a happy, now miserable coincidence.

"So…you know him" Michael said stiffly and Gabriel; just KNEW it was going to turn into an argument; talks about his sexuality always ended up with Michael screaming at him.

"Yeah we ran into each other in a bar before I got this damned job" He huffed "I didn't know he was John Winchester’s kid" He said looking to Michael who was giving him a look of disgust as he pondered on actually asking the question Gabriel knew was in his mind.

"Did you have sex with him?" Michael asked.

"What the fuck does it matter if I did or not?" Gabriel snapped at his brother with a glare "He wasn’t a job before but he is now, end of story" He huffed grouchily, though in truth he was more then a little afraid of what Michael might do if he knew how much Sam affected him.

“I told you before about this Gabriel this behaviour is not fit for people such as us if you need sex so badly then find a wife I have many suitors who would jump at the chance” Michael snapped his voice as cold as ice and it even made Gabriel wince at the sound of it.

“And I told you that sort of thinking is outdated and bullshit, It’s not bad enough I’m not even allowed to love whoever you’re going to force me to marry but I can;t have one night stands now? Who the fuck made you god Michael?” I’m a 28 years old adult and I don;t need you giving me lectures!” He said, the end of his sentence ending in a guttural snarl.

Michael said nothing to this and thankfully the rest of the drive was in a tense silence.

—

Once they got back to the Novak estate through the back entrance, Sam was carried into the secret cells kept in the cellar and were laid out on a mattress in a cell in the basement and he was handcuffed to the wall by one wrist.

Sam was actually surprised when he woke up some time later. His head hurt and he felt lethargic, the side effects of animal tranquillizers, slowly he took in his surroundings and dropped his head back against the mattress, letting himself try to recover., all he could hope was that Dean noticed his absence by now, and that he’d followed his advice and gotten help.

So Sam waited, nervous and silent as his visions focused and he looked around the room; the cell was heavily reinforced it was much like a prison cell with one light, a bed and a toilet in the corner with no privacy whatsoever, everything was also bolted down so it couldn’t be used as a weapon.

The door opened and Gabriel stepped in carrying a tray of food, a glance through the door and you could see one annoyed looking man was guarding the door and had an impressive blade strapped to his hip before the door slammed shut again behind him “…”

Gabriel didn’t know what to say; this was not how their meetings turned out in their head “Before you say anything just know, I had no idea of any of this until this morning, I didn’t know you were John Winchesters kid…and what happened between us had nothing to do with this” He said setting the tray down on the bed next to him weary of the other making sudden movements; no doubt Sam could hit like a bulldozer with those muscles of his.

Sam looked over when the door opened and his eyes narrowed at Gabe with a mixture of suspicion and anger and maybe a little hurt, he caught sight of the guard but he wasn’t interested in trying to escape the impossible. He was strong but he couldn’t yank a bolted chain from the wall. The words made him chuckle, “Okay if you say so” he said, sounding totally unconvinced, “What’s it matter now anyway?” He said softly; he tried not to act like the blonde’s betrayal hurt him but it did; Gabriel or one of his family members had murdered his dad, and while he;d never been close to the guy he was still gone and they were to blame.

The other’s golden eyed watched him before he shrugged a little at his question as he leaned against the wall watching the taller male”I suppose it doesn't…besides you’re going to hate me either way after what I did…after what I do for a living” He said softly before he rolled his eyes as he noted Sam’s suspicious glance towards the food “The food isn’t poisoned kiddo, trust me if my brother wanted you dead, you’d be dead and buried already, now eat”

Sam was still eyeing Gabriel with distrust as he took in the situation, “What’s the point of eating? I’m assuming you’re going to try and get information out of me and I’d rather not add puking to my list of pains” He did sit up however, and ran his fingers idly through his messed up hair; he glanced up at Gabe and sighed, “I meant what I said you know…about your eyes.” He murmured, it sounded like such a random thing to say considering the circumstances but he felt like he had to say it, anything to not talk about the situation he was currently in. Slowly he rested his elbows on his knees and continued to ignore the food.

The blonde sighed at that “Why do you think I’m here and not my brothers? I convinced then to let me talk to you, if you give up the information willingly I promise no harm will come to you until all of this is over” He said softly almost pleadingly “Please Sam, don’t make this harder on yourself by refusing my family” He said and he was literally giving the other a pleading look as he said this before he paused “…I’m sorry about everything, especially your dad”

Sam just scoffed and moved to reach into his pocket, pulling out a flash drive that he tossed to the ground at Gabe’s feet, “That’s what Crowley was after.” he said bluntly, “I didn’t want any part of this. Of any of it. I just wanted my family safe, I don’t care about me. Nobody else knows about that, or what’s on it, even if they did, they have no proof.” He said; Charlie knew but she would never speak of it, he knew she wouldn’t if it meant keeping herself and Glinda safe.

Running his fingers through his hair again absently, he still refused to look up at Gabriel, “I know you guys are big on money. If you can promise my family will be safe, then whatever blood money was in my father’s account is yours.” He waved his hand dismissively.

Gabriel looked at Sam, then to the drive before he bent down and picked it up, looking it over in his hand sadly; he knew that this was all a job, but Sam would never want anything to do with him after this, why should he? He killed Sam’s father and murdered people for a living, he was every definition of a monster in the book.

The blonde should be used to living a lonely life, of nothing but work, family, the TV and his left hand to look forward to, but something in his chest ached a little knowing Sam would never want to speak to him again after all this “I don’t want your money Sam and I’ll do what I can, but we follow the whims of out clients…” He muttered softly.

Sam stood up finally, he was still a man basically on death row and he knew Gabriel was an assassin, he knew about Thanatos, about Crowley, and he knew there was no way he was walking out of this alive now. But he could see that despite his suspicions, that Gabriel as genuine with his concern, with his sadness and he believed him when he said he knew nothing about Sam’s relationship to John. So he crossed the short distance between them, cupped Gabe’s face in one big hand, and leaned down to kiss him.

He didn’t know why but he really was feeling down about this about Sam never speaking to him again and he didn’t understand how the other after one night of semi-drunken sex and conversation could make him feel happy about himself for the first time in years, maybe it was because he;s been lonely for so long that having someone to have a connection with him made him feel whole again.

The kiss surprised the fuck out of him; he knew that the chain could reach all around the room but he was expecting a slap or a punch or some sort of violence aimed towards him, it was what he was used to, either from spurned lovers or his brothers, so being kissed caught him off guard and he didn’t know what to do other than to take what Sam willingly offered him with a soft moan.

When Sam wasn’t rejected he let his hand slide around, tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Gabe’s head and yanked him up to deepen the kiss, his other arm coming around to wrap around the shorter male and pin him up against the wall. Sam figured that if he was going to die, he would make his last memory at least somewhat decent, for now, the smaller man wasn’t an assassin, he wasn’t an enemy, he was the bright, beautiful man he took from the bar a few nights ago.

The blonde nipped at Sam’s bottom lip softly and parted his mouth willingly as the other deepened the kiss, his fingers gripped a hold of Sam’s shirt and tugged him closer; god this was fucked up; Sam should hate him not be making out with him and he shouldn't be allowing this to happen; if Michael found them like this his brother was sure to have it out with him. Again.

But he didn’t care, he was tired of always being alone, he was tired of having to kill (Even though he was exceptionally good at it), he was sick of all the secrecy and his family’s strict way of living; Sam made him feel more free then he had felt in years; even if the took this chance to snap his neck he’s greet death with a damned smile. Gabriel felt his back press up against the wall and he let out a soft moan his hips began grinding against the taller male’s slowly.

Sam swallowed Gabe’s moan and ground back down against him. His hand in the man’s hair was raking over his scalp, through his hair, messing it up as the younger male took what he wanted. He grew more hungry, his kiss getting deeper, more adventurous, his hands getting curious as the grabbed as Gabe’s ass and hauled him up so that they were at a more appropriate level for Sam to grind and hump his happy little brains out, lips going to attack the man’s neck to renew the marks that would be present for at least a little while after Sam was dead.

The blonde moaned again as Sam hauled his legs up and wrapped them around the brunette eagerly, he knew they should keep it down as Raphael was literally outside the door and the rooms, while sound proofed would not be enough to keep his brother blind to what was going on in the cell behind him. “Sam” Gabriel murmured softly into the kiss as he fumbled with the shirt buttons in an attempt to get the other naked as soon as possible.

It took a few minutes but Sam finally got the shirt undone and began to greedily grope at the others chest and back with a groan, his hips writhing and bucking up in an attempt tom feel more warm friction between them.

Sam smirked into the kiss’ in his mind they weren’t trapped in a prison cell, at least for now. He suddenly pulled Gabe from against the wall and moved them over to the bed, dropping them both down so that he could shed his shirt and throw it to the side, kicking off his shoes next before he tore at Gabriel’s shirt, until his chest was exposed and he dove down to bite at a nipple, suckling hard as he bucked his hips had against the smaller man, silently demanding more.

The blonde groaned loudly at that and let the other move him around he was just glad the prison bed were actually decent or they’d be even more sore then they already were for varying reasons. Yet again he found himself without a shirt in tact thanks to Sam but he was far from complaining, if this was what the taller male wanted then who was he to deny him? Besides he really wanted this as much as Sam did, as if the rough grinding and the hard bulges between them were any indication “You are determined, to tear off every shirt I own off my back aren’t you?” he asked sounding breathless.

Sam chuckled softly as he hummed against the warm flesh, “They’re terrible shirts.” he lied smoothly, then yanked Gabe’s pants off and threw them to the side, sitting back out of the blonde’s reach so that he could examine the sight before him, hungry and wanting. All he had to do…was bide time…

Gabriel almost pouted at that looking mock hurt “No they aren’t you just don;t like them on me” He huffed Sam down for another kiss; he didn’t care if Sam was biding time or distracting him, after his argument with Michael in the care and this whole situation being a mess he was going to take when he could get.

Sam laughed and easily kissed Gabriel, holding him down to the bed, “You’re right,” he admitted before he rolled them over so that Gabriel was atop him, giving him easier access, which most would say was a stupid move considering the man’s job.

The blonde moaned softly as he was shifted so he was in top of the other and smiled as fingers ghosted over the handcuff before he fumbled for something in his pants pocket he produced a small key and slipped it into the lock of the cuffs, there was a click as the handcuff clattered to the floor. Smiling he kissed the other back, fingers ghosting over the others chest as he pressed kisses to his neck with a soft purr.

Sam was surprised when the handcuff came off, he had expected it to stay on for the whole duration but the blonde must have figured ti would get in the way eventually, now free, his arms wrapped more firmly around the blonde as he bucked his hips up against him, humming pleasantly, “So do you do this with all your hostages?” He asked, amused.

Gabriel shook his head at this question as he rocked his hips back with a pleased hum “No, my brother would never allow it, he doesn’t like the fact I like whoever I feel like, he’s pretty homophobic” He admitted with a sigh sounding pained to even think about it “So you are just the special exception”

Sam continued to rub himself up against Gabriel, head tossed back on the pillow. “I guess I’m just special hmm?” He was pulling at the button of Gabe’s pants, “And it’ll be my own special brand of revenge when you limp out of here looking freshly fucked.”

The blonde smiled a little at that and nuzzled the others neck before nipping and sucking on the others skin gently with a smile “You are very special” He murmured softly his fingers undoing the others pants with a purr at Sam’s words; fuck the other was hot when he talked dirty “Hmmm sweetest revenge ever”

Sam helped them work both of their pants off until they were naked. “I don’t suppose you have any lube?” He chuckled as his hands smoothed down Gabe’s back, his hands cupping the man’s firm ass as he tipped his head back to bare his neck to the blonde

The blonde frowned a little; lube defiantly would be a help here but alas he hadn’t brought any for the express reason that he didn’t expect sex from the other at all “No but I can do without it” He said with a grin “I’m not exactly a virgin Sam and its only been two days since you last left me all aching and hungry for more, I can deal with a little pain kiddo, just, take it slowly”

Sam nodded at that and reached up and put two fingers into his mouth, working them with his tongue before he reached down to start opening Gabe up.

Gabriel focused on sucking on Sam’s neck and leaving soft marks, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt the other opening him up like that, it hurt a bit but he could deal with it; he’d felt far worse in his life than that “Mhmm Sam” He purred those golden eyes watching the other with a mixture of affection and anticipation; he didn’t care if this was a trap for him.

He’d rather die with a smile on his face anyway.

**

There was a solid knock on Bobby’s door, and standing on the porch was a dark skinned man in khaki’s and a white button down. There was a younger woman with him, her back to the man as she scanned the area. The man knocked again, “Robert Singer and Dean Winchester? Don’t worry, you’re safe, this is Special Agent Victor Hendrickson of the FBI, we’re here to take you to a safe place and ask you a few questions.”

Bobby singer looked to Victor then the women and knew instantly this wasn’t about him “…what’s going on?” He asked as he inspected the FBI badge “Is this about the boys? Sam and Dean?” He asked.

"I’m afraid I can’t divulge too much," he said, pulling out his badge to show Bobby, offering it out to him if he wanted to take a longer look, "We do, however, feel that your safety may be at risk, along with Dean’s. Is he here?" He tried to look around Bobby and into the house, "We have Mary Winchester in our protection already, but we want to make sure everyone is safe before shit really hits the fan."

Bobby nodded at that satisfied for now “He’s in the back, been pacing something awful for the past hour pr so” He said as he let them in once satisfied the ID;s there the real deal and called Dean over “Its the FBI, they’re here to help us or something” Bobby said with a frown.

"I know I’m the one that called them…Sam told me to text them if he went missing" He explained to Bobby, still looking anxious

Victor walked over to Dean and introduced himself, “Actually, we also received an e-mail a few hours ago from one of Sam’s accounts. It had some information regarding Crowley and some dirty business your father was hooked up in, along with coordinates. We followed those coordinates to a location outside of town, where we found a box with a computer flash drive inside. I can’t detail the nature of what was on that flash drive but you may be a target now.” Victor looked hesitant to admit the next part, “We went to your brother’s school to get him in protective custody but so far we can’t find him. Asked a few questions, but nobody’s seen him for hours, and some kids from one of his class say he was supposed to meet them for a study group and never showed up.”

Dean nodded at that and let out a humourless laugh at Victors explanation” My brother always did have a way to protect himself by doing stuff like this’ He said with a nod at this “Yeah Sam promised me he’d text once every hour but he hasn’t for a long while now…we should get going if you want to put us in protective custody”

Victor nodded and motioned for the boys to follow him out to the van parked outside, leading them inside the back he sat down as the women got in the dirvers seat and they took off to an FBI safehouse that even the police didn’t know about, and while they drove he was on the phone, “Alright, I have the Winchesters safe and secured.”

Dean exchanged a look with Bobby who just sighed and decided it was better to comply with the FBI for now the younger male didn’t care where they were going, he was more worried about Sam right now “So, do you know where my brother is? Have you got any leads?” He asked insistently to Victor.

Victor was quiet for a minute as he contemplated what to say, “We spoke to one kid at the college, says he was talkin’ to Sam just before he went missing. Says he heard Sam talking to some guy he addressed as ‘Gabriel.’ That mean anything to you?” He looked Dean over.

Dean blinked at this before he shook his head a little; Sam had kept his involvement with Gabriel a total secret so it was no surprise he was in the dark “No sorry…but if they took him from college then someone might be able to identify his kidnapper and they can’t have taken him far”

"We’re gonna keep asking and searching for any clues to your brother’s whereabouts." Victor said reassuringly, though he didn’t want to be the one to tell Dean that his brother was most likely already dead. But thanks to Sam’s stunt, they had a jump on a whole nest of assassins…

 

Dean nodded but he could tell there was a lot Victor wasn’t telling him; he knew in his gut Sam was still alive, he knew he wasn’t dead, god knows what he’d do if he found out there was just him and his mom left; despite all their fights and differences he loved his little brother and would never want him dead.

 

Less then twenty minutes later news from all over the country was bursting with the new information and evidence against Crowley and the Novak family.

 

***

 

Sam was utterly boneless, laying on the cot with Gabriel still at his side. He smirked, “You know,” he said, his voice raw and a bit tired as he ran a hand down the man’s side, “For a last day, that wasn’t so bad.” He turned his head to press his lips to Gabe’s temple, “You know, when I told my friend about you, I told her you were someone who I could really fall for.”

Gabriel was pretty sure Raphael had heard them at it, no doubt the other had left them alone in disgust and in thinking that if Sam wound up killing him it’d be his own damned fault; he trailed his fingers of the others chest and was quiet for a long moment; it wasn’t fair none of it was, he’d found someone who really liked him and vice versa, and he couldn't keep him “No, don’t say that I won’t let you die” He promised softly as he pressed a kiss to the others shoulder “I’m sorry I’m not what you wanted me to be Sam”

the taller of the two breathed a chuckle, then rolled to properly spoon the smaller man, “Won’t let me huh? Gonna be my knight in shining armour?” He was pressing kisses to the back of Gabe’s head as he smoke his words sounding a little muffles “I’ll keep that in mind.” He smoothed his hand over Gabe’s side again, “You know I’m gonna be honest, about a year ago I was gonna ask this chick, Jess, to marry me… I always told myself I wanted a normal life, live in a suburb, wife and kid, 9 to 5… Until I got really drunk one night and slept with her brother.” He choked a laugh.

Gabriel closed his eyes “It’s stupid I know weve known each other for less than a freaking week…but I care about you Sam and you make me feel happy, happier then I’ve felt in years” He muttered into the others chest before he smiled bitterly “I’m no ones knight kiddo, but I can be your assassin” he murmured as he breathed in the others scent as he relaxed and he smiled a bit “Yeah, I did that too, ran away from the family business more times than I can count till they drilled it into my head and…did some things that pointed out there was never going to be an escape for me”

Sam kept running his hand up and down Gabe’s back, the man silent as he dozed in the comfort of another body beside his own. It was then that, from the floor, Gabriel’s phone rang with Castiel’s ringtone, grunting he reached for it before answering “Hey Cassie” He said with a yawn.

Castiel was quiet for a long strained moment before he spoke “Gabriel? Is… Is it true?” he asked shakily, which made the blonde pause in confusions at the sound of his brother on the other end he sounded scared.

"What? Is what true? Cas what’s going on?" He asked alarmed as he sat up straighter a bad feeling twisting in his gut at the sound of his beloved little brothers voice.

"Gabriel, it’s all over the news. They’re saying we’re killers, that our family…" He seemed at a loss for words, one of the only times that actual fear rang in his brother’s voice, "Gabriel what’s going on?"

All the colour drained out of Gabriel’s face at this as he realized what had happened, Sam had managed to leak the information, which meant no doubt that the other had stalled him for time “Castiel listen to me, grab Samandriel and head to our private lodge out of the city, you know the one, where we used to visit in the summer, I want you to go there, with your brother, take clothing and food and lay low until me or Michael come and find you okay? If we don’t…then you have to lie about who you are Cas it’s safer for you to stay under the radar, do you understand me?” He said softly as he got out of bed and pulled on his clothing “I’ll explain everything later I promise…I love you little brother, tell Samandirel the same for me okay?”

Cas took a shaking breath, “Brother, if we hide it’ll make us look even more guilty just tell me it isn’t true!” He swallowed hard, “If we cooperate, go to the police, it’ll look better right? We’re innocent, -you’re- innocent, right?”

"…Cas I’m sorry" He said softly almost choking on his words as the feeling in his gut was almost enough to make him throw up because he couldn’t lie when their entire family was exposed "It’s…it’s true, me Michael, Raphel, even Lucifer…you remember how I always used to run away? Our little family business was why Cas, but Lucifer told me-no…never mind, it doesn't matter anymore” He said his voice cracking a little "Lets just say I did what I had to…so I did as I was told, I’m so sorry" He said softly "Go and do as I said…goodbye Cas" He said before he hung up.

He was silent for a long while tears streaming down his face before he threw his phone across the room making it smash to pieces, he yanked out the SD card from the back and snapped it in half before he continued to get dressed.

Sam watched the look on Gabriel’s face before turning his head away; did they really think he didn’t have a plan? He didn’t have a counter? Sam winced at the sound of the shattered phone, finally turning his head to look at Gabriel, his eyes pleading, “Gabriel…” He slowly sat up, dropping his legs over the side of the bed, “My dad has an old friend in the FBI. Listen to me, if…you’re serious about what you said just now, if you work with the FBI to put Crowley and your brothers behind bars, I’m sure they’ll cut you a break.”

Gabriel turned on Sam a fist punching the wall next to his head his eyes were burning with absolute fury “You have NO idea what you have just done Sam! My brothers will not hang up their guns and go quietly, they will MASSACRE anyone that comes near them! They will kill dozens, if not hundreds of people before they are killed themselves! My younger brothers who are innocent will have to go through trails to see if they even knew about Thanatos, which they didn’t and their lives will be forever ruined BECAUSE OF YOU!” He snarled his face inches from Sam’s “And you expect me to betray my family? Because you ask me to after what you just did?”

"I guess though that fair is fair, I killed your father so you condemn my whole family to a death sentence" He spat with venom there was rage in his voice but there was nothing but anguish in his eyes as the tears continued to fall despite his turbulent emotions "You have ruined everything Sam" He pulled his fist from the wall it was bleeding and he was sure he broke a couple of fingers, but he didn’t care, he felt numb "You know what I could have loved you Sam, I was already…" He broke himself off as he let out a humourless chuckle "You used me…I should have known you’d play me like this…I’m an idiot, I should have expected it…one betrayal for another right?" He muttered as he pulled away and flexed his aching fingers almost fascinated "If you know what’s good for you, you will stay here like a good little boy and keep the hell out of my way, because next time I see you…I don’t know what I’ll do Sam I really don’t" He whispered.

Sam said nothing as he watched Gabriel throw his tantrum. He wished he could say that he didn’t feel his chest tighten, that his heart wasn’t breaking like the damned fool it was because he was already falling for a damn assassin, the man who put a bullet through his father’s head and who had Sam locked up in a cell to be tortured and killed; he had every right to do what he did, and mentally he clung to that thought.

"You guys didn’t just kill my father Gabriel. This is about the dozens, possibly hundreds, that you’ve slaughtered." He said softly

Gabriel snorted at the others words as he looked back at the other “You know nothing Sam…nothing at all” He said before he unlocked the cell door and left slamming it behind him hard as he went to find his brothers, no doubt they were already making plans to try and either escape or soften the blow.

And just like that he was alone, abandoned by the one and only person who might have protected him. 

At least now Sam knew his plan had worked to some degree’ Crowley tried to call his bluff, but it hadn’t been a bluff, the younger Winchester didn’t play in bluffs, not like this, he sat there quietly for a moment before he slowly pulled his clothes on and sat on the bed, reaching over to pull out the knife he’d worked out of Gabriel’s pants, then moved over to the door. No doubt someone would be coming in to try to finish him off soon, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Neither it seem would Gabriel’s brothers.

***


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out between the FBI and the elder Novak brothers, as Sam races to escape and reunite with Dean, and Gabriel plans to take his little brothers as far from the ensuing fighting as he can...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, illness and general life just got in the way of me finishing this, but i persevered and here we are! Its about 10 pages in length and it stops on a bit of a cliffhanger (Forgive me) but trust me there's much more to come! =D
> 
> I hope people are still enjoying this story as it progresses and as always a massive thank you to Octo-Moose for all her awesome RP skills <3
> 
> Jade xx

Chapter 4 – Escape

\---

Despite Sam's worries about being finished off, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael had more pressing priorities than their little prisoner right now; the three brothers were busy wiping their entire computer system of their client contacts, smashed and burned the hard drives so it would be impossible to find out who they had worked for and for how much, all the assets in the states had been frozen but they still had several offshore accounts that they could use to escape if they needed too.

Raphael and Lucifer however were stubborn and probably didn’t intend to escape, but would stand and fight instead; only Michael seemed to be more concerned with actual tactics and future consequences and began transferring money and a message to Anna who was abroad in the UK; if the worst happened, Anna would have all their money and assets to make sure she lived comfortably, he also gave her details of separate accounts for Castiel and Samandriel and told her under no uncertain terms to tell anyone of what she held.

Anna didn't reply to his message but Michael knew his younger sister well; while not an assassin herself, she was a mediator for foreign clients because she spoke a number of languages and knew better then anyone when to keep silent.

Gabriel could hear the police sirens approaching in the distance as he peeked in on his brothers, just as the three finished deposing of the hard drives and suited up ready for a fire fight, Gabriel however had other ideas and left out of one of the manor's secret passages; he was going to find Castiel and Samandriel, to make sure they were safe, he wouldn't approach them at first, just watch them from a distance until he decided what to do next, he didn't have a car and no doubt there would be police in his apartment so he pulled his hood over his face and tried to keep a low profile until he got to the old cabin.

He just hoped his little brothers would understand.

\---

Sam waited five, ten, fifteen minutes. 

When nobody came, and he heard nothing on the other side, he pressed his ear to the door and listened hard and still he heard nothing. He tried the door and found that Gabriel had left it unlocked in his furious rush, and Sam braced himself as he opened it and found the hallway unguarded. He kept himself low as he looked around. The area seemed clear, he moved out and hugged the wall, having kept his shoes and socks off to keep his steps silent; he wasn't looking for a fight, just a way out.

He moved up the stairs carefully, checking his surroundings before he ducked down the nearest hallway and kept to the shadows, kept low and froze any time he heard a noise. He ducked behind an suit of armour when he heard footsteps and was careful as he peeked around and saw Gabriel as he pulled a hood over his face; his chest tightened for a moment at the sight of him, but he was more focused on the face the other seemed to be leaving out of a secret door leading outside.

The FBI and SWAT were fast approaching the scene, already there was a helicopter circling the building while the vans surrounded the building and Victor Hendrickson was planning an infiltration of the building before the men inside could escape, he was fast and efficient in both giving orders and developing tactics to deal with the Novak's.

Dean had insisted on coming along with them, despite both his mothers and Bobby's protests as they were left behind in a safe house, he wanted to see with his own eyes if Sam was alive or not and stubbornly refused to cooperate unless he would be allowed to tag along with the strike team and was watching the ensuing chaos from behind the swat van.

At the FBI asking them to come out with their hands up; Raphael and Lucifer responded with a hail of bullets in the direction of the cars, then when the hail of fire stopped and there was a deathly silence before a rocket launcher then fired at the helicopter that was hovering overhead, bringing it down in one shot in a display of fire and sparks.

Sam swallowed, waited a few minutes to make sure Gabriel had cleared the area before he darted to the door and kept low as he followed the path, coming out where Gabriel did a few minutes after the man was already gone. Sam swallowed when he saw the police helicopter get downed in one shot, he then sprinted towards where he saw the SWAT barricade was, running along it as he pushed past people as he looked for a familiar face, only stopping when he saw a green jacket and his eyes widened, "Dean?!"

Victor jerked and looked around, his face showing disbelief at the others sudden appearance "Sam?" He motioned to the police keeping most of the crowd back to let the taller brother through and Sam ran up to hug his older brother tightly, his eyes on Victor as he answered the others baffled and questioning look "There's a secret passage, let's out about half a mile that way, just past the river." The man nodded and ordered a small squad to go keep watch over the escape route, he didn't have time to ask how Sam had escaped or...why he smelled of sex.

Dean turned before he barrelled into his little brother and hugged him tightly to his chest "Sam are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He asked he checked his brother over; he was more then aware of the bite marks littering the others body and he gave his younger brother a questioning look at this, but decided he'd ask later, Sam being safe and alive was what he cared most about right now.

"Sam," Victor got the man's attention, "Were there any other hostages inside?"

Sam had to stop because he didn't think to check. He'd been so concerned with his own escape he didn't think that others might have been trapped as well. But... "No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure they only took me alive because I was a special case."

Victor frowned, "I don't like that uncertainty..." he admitted, "But I have no choice." he lifted a walkie talkie to his mouth, "Alright boys, the hostage is out of harms way. Get in there. I want them brought to me alive, but I'd rather they be dead than escape."

A moment later there was the sound of several windows shattering as three SWAT teams burst into the building.

Dean blinked at this confused "Special case? Sam what is going on?" He asked softly as he pulled his brother away to be checked over in case he had any injuries, while a massive fire fight broke out behind then "Why did they keep you alive?"

Sam frowned, "They captured me, they wanted the information on that drive that Hendrickson got," he nodded to the man, "I thought for sure they'd kill me but," he shrugged, "I managed to stall them long enough to- GET DOWN." Sam saw something flash from the corner of his eye and he rushed to grab Dean and put himself between his brother and the van...

Dean yelped as he was lurched forward by his brother and he pushed forward dragging Sam with him, doing his best in that moment to shield the other from the explosion just as Sam did the same for him. He and Sam hit the floor hard as the SWAT van exploded in a cascade of fire and shrapnel, Several bystanders and officers were hit by flying pieces of metal and Dean groaned as he felt a lot of pain as something hot and wet slid down his back onto his back, not to mention a heavy weight pressing down on him."Sam? Sam you okay?" He croaked weakly before he coughed at the smoke that was filling the area.

Lucifer had been in the topmost floor, assisting his brothers in holding SWAT out of their position. They had one RPG left and he was monitoring the windows periodically when he spotted a familiar mop of brown hair. With Gabriel missing now, he only had one assumption, and he hefted up the rocket launcher, preparing himself before he quickly pointed it out the window and fired at the SWAT van that Sam, Dean, and Victor were hiding behind.

After the explosion there was silence and a lot of smoke and dust.

\--

Gabriel had slipped through the secret passage and closed it behind him, and when he emerged he was on the other side of the river; with the manor surrounded he hoped that they wouldn't be looking for him until the fighting was over, which gave him enough time get to his brothers and get them to safety, he didn’t care what happened to him; all of this was a huge mess and he deserved to get caught.

The blonde walked to the small cabin outside of the city; it was a very private area and an old summer vacation home to the family that was still under their fathers name rather then any of the brothers which is why he hoped that Castiel and Samandriel would be safe there; he knew Michael had installed a few secret hidey holes for fake passports and such and he hoped to take his brothers out of America as soon as he could. 

It took a couple of hours for him to walk and run the whole way there but he saw there were lights on inside, checking the perimeters for anyone hoping to ambush his brothers, he thankfully found they were more focused on Michael and the others and he peeked into one of the windows.

Castiel and Samandriel were inside of the cabin, both of them curled on one of the couches in front of the TV, the older of the two was clinging onto his brother as they both watched the screen in horror; the TV showed a newswoman who was obviously talking about the situation, she stopped and turned around when something seemed to be happening behind her, a tall man hugging another man, the camera zooming in on Sam's face a moment before the woman announced that he seemed to be alive and alright.

Gabriel saw what they were watching and he saw Sam in the TV through the window; he figured the other would have escaped while his brothers were busy so that didn't surprise him, now it would be a battle of the police and FBI against his ruthless assassin brothers and he knew he couldn't let them watch any more; he needed to get them out of here.

He went to the door and opened it as he approached them both "Turn off the TV, we need to go"

Castiel startled when the blonde walked inside and curtly announced himself, Samandriel jumping up to regard his brother with a confused look, "Gabe, what's going on?!" Castiel stood to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, his eyes silently asking the same thing before the crash of an explosion sounded from the TV, the camera from the news station jerking as everyone nearby was knocked back from the force of the blast.

Gabriel looked to the TV and saw what Lucifer did and he paled, his heart lurching in horror he saw the SWAT van Sam was next to exploded before everything went black the live feed probably being knocked out temporarily. He knew he shouldn't care if Sam lived or died after what had happened, but he prayed for the first time in years that the other was alive before he focused his attention on his brothers "We have to go, you need to get out of the city and on a plane to England, Anna will be waiting to look after you there, you'll be safe from all of this so long as you tell no one you're a Novak" He said as he reached deep into the fireplace and pressed a switch and a portion of a wall moved to reveal a safe, once he cracked it open he pulled out a roll of dollar bills and two passports.

"Take these it should be enough to get you out of here" He said softly not looking either of his younger brothers in the eye; he'd always been ashamed of what he'd been turned into and he was sure they both hated him, so he had no issues about turning himself in.

Cas nodded at that in agreement with the other "No, you're coming with us." He reached out to take his brother's arm, "Please Gabriel, I know you're not...you're not this!"

Gabriel gave both of his brothers a broken smile at that "You don't want me coming with you" He said "I've killed people Cas some of them were bad, others were just...innocent people that were in the wrong place" He said as he let out a shuddering breath "I'm guilty, but you two are innocent, if you get caught up in this it'll ruin you for the rest of your lives, and I don;t want that for you" He said softly "I want you to start anew, live your own lives free of all this" He said as he pulled both younger boys too him and hugged them tight to his chest "I love you both very much" He whispered softly into their hair as he pressed kisses to their heads like he would do when they were much smaller.

Castiel frowned, "Gabriel!" he grabbed Gabe's arm, "I refuse to leave without you, we aren't going without you!" Samandriel was now there, ignoring the TV, "Cas is right, we need our big brother. Please, you're all we have left. I don't care what you did in the past, I know you're a good person Gabriel. You're a good person and you won't tell us otherwise!" He murmured as he buried his face in the others shoulder.

He wanted to tell them he couldn't run away not like this and he swallowed unsure what to do as he leaned into his younger brothers and closed his eyes drawing comfort from them; he wanted to stay, drag everything down around them, but Castiel was right, Samandriel was just a kid and Cas barely knew how to function socially, they needed him.

"...okay" He said softly after a long moment, taking a shaky breath "Okay we'll all go together...get your stuff, we need leave here before the police show up" He said grabbing his own fake passport before he paused and took the small knife with him (Guns would be far too suspicious) and the money before he hid the safe again and he picked up the remote, the news was still offline but he hoped Sam would be okay, and reluctantly he turned off the TV and taking Samandriel's hand."Lets go we can check the news later"

He just hoped they'd be able to make it out of the country in time.

\----

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes and got his eyes to focus, there was a lot of smoke and it was hard to breath, there was blood on the ground and his whole body felt numb, but he knew he was in pain. He turned his head and caught sight of pressure on top of him, Dean over him and the door of the van crashed on top of them. His arm was pinned between Dean and the door, the metal burning hot and searing his skin. He tried to push at the door but got nowhere. The world was both loud and silent, the lights incredibly bright but nothing was clear.

Dean shuddered as he tried to move but all that did was cause more pain and when Sam tried to push the door off of them he let out a cry of agony before he grunted "Don't...don't move Sammy" He murmured softly not even sure if Sam heard him or not as his vision swam in and out of focus; he was pretty sure he was bleeding a lot but he couldn’t tell exactly where it was coming from. There were sounds of people talking but they had both been right next to the explosion, so their hearing was still ringing "Were alive!" He called though he was unable to answer the paramedics questions; their voices sounded muffled like they were speaking through 10 feet of cotton wool.

The door was shifted slightly, but not from Sam this time. One of the paramedics cursed out loud as he announced that part of the door had fractured and was piercing into Dean's back. It made things all the harder, because if it was in his spine...

Sam was starting to panic, he couldn't help it, it was almost impossible to breathe now and he couldn't move, claustrophobia was starting to kick in as his face contorted with pain and blind fear. He didn't struggle though, Dean asked him not to and he always listened to his big brother and despite everything he clung to that hard.

Dean yelled out in pain again at that before he hugged Sam tighter when he realized that his brother was having a panic attack; if Sam went into shock while injured it'd just worsen his condition so he started to hum 'Hey Jude', just like their mom did when they were little to try and calm Sam down as his fingers found Sam's hair and started to pet him gently "You're okay little brother...I gotcha" He murmured softly as he fought to stay awake.

The song was about the only thing that got through to Sam, and it wasn't even the song itself but the vibration itself. It would take another fifteen minutes before the paramedics were able to cut the shrapnel from the door and lift it away. Dean and Sam were put on stretchers and given anaesthetic to put them out before Sam's barely contained panic attack reached dangerous levels.

Dean by this point had lost a lot of blood though he would have most likely be dead had they just yanked the door off of him, he was put on the stretcher on his side and heavily sedated though Dean pretty much passed out the moment the was sure Sam was being taken care of, with the two of then safe the ambulance doors closed and they were rushed to hospital as the SWAT team began to emerge form the mansion.

\---

Both Cas and Samandriel looked so much better when Gabriel said he would come with them and moves quickly to follow him, with Castiel shouldering Samandriel's bag as well as his own, they left the cabin “We'll need to move quickly if we're to get to the airport before suspicion arises."

Gabriel nodded; he didn't know the fate of his brothers but he would guess that Michael had escaped without much of an issue; their eldest brother always did know when to cut his losses and run unlike Lucifer who was aggressive and Raphael who didn't know when to quit, both of them would either be killed or caught.

Gathering his thoughts he headed towards the airport as he thought of their next plan “We'll have to walk to the airport, getting a cab would leave witnesses, besides at this time of night with the city so busy we shouldn't be noticed too much as were travelling light" He murmured as they walked down the worn dirt path that lead back to the main road "I'm sorry you know, I should have told you earlier about all this" He said as they started to walk towards the nearest airport, thankfully it wasn't that far away from where they were and he booked tickets for them on his phone under a false name for the first flight to England for him and his brothers.

Unfortunately for Gabriel, Michael, Anna, Balthazar, Castiel, and Samandriel, the police was already in the airports and train stations on a lookout for the rest of the Novak family. There were officers posted at every entrance, at every gate, with their faces on flyers. Even with fake passports, there was no way they were getting on a plane. The roads going outside of the city were also being monitored by the police as well. When the FBI got involved, they organized the police force to deadly accuracy; long story short, they wanted the Novak family caught.

When Gabriel noticed that he knew they were fucked when he noticed all of the extra security, it was only a matter of time before they were caught the fake passports got them the tickets but he knew at this rate they'd all get arrested "Cas, Samandriel I know you want me to come with you but if I don't distract the police, you're both going to get arrested too, so do exactly as I say, get on that plane and stay there, and do NOT interfere" He said pushing them forward gently "It's me they are after... so please give all my love to Anna" He said softly

Castiel held on to Gabriel for a moment longer, his face pleading. He would rather they all go down... But he looked to Samandriel and steeled himself as he grabbed the youngest of them and pushed them through the gate as Gabriel's appearance suddenly drew almost all of the attention. Thanks to this they were let through the gate, and managed to get on the plane.

He made sure the boys were through the check in gate and at the counter to hand over their passports, before he tugged off his hoodie and stepped forward "Looking for me boys?" The police officers posted had to do a double take before six of them were nearly fighting over each other over who would cuff the man. It wasn't long before Gabriel was cuffed shoved into a squad car and taken to the station with three cars supporting and following along side it.

Gabriel knew his brothers hadn't wanted this want this but it was what was right, he hadn't resisted as they cuffed him and he watched with no small amount of joy when the plane took off with his brothers safely inside; they would be fine, Anna would take good care of them he was sure, besides they didn't need a killer like him around, not really; he'd take his punishment and he'd plead guilty, though he'd never ever rat out his family.

Closing his eyes he headed his forehead against the window and waited for the inevitable, his only real hope was that Sam was okay.

\---

In the Hospital, Sam and Dean were deemed to be in critical condition. Dean in somewhat worse shape than Sam due to the severity of his laceration in his back and the shrapnel still piercing his back, and both of them had to go through some surgery for several hours, for Dean it was found the shrapnel that had pierced his back from the door was mere millimetres from severing his spine and making Dean a cripple and in that sense the elder Winchester was extremely lucky. 

Sam had a major concussion, several broken bones, and a few nasty burns from the explosion, Dean had unfortunately taken the worst of the blow however. The brothers were recovering, still in the ICU, in the same room. There were nurses bustling about and both boys were on heavy painkillers and being pumped with liquid and nutrients.

When he woke up he was still groggy from the anaesthesia and the painkillers "Sam?" he murmured softly, the drugs threatening to pull him back under into a blissful sleep even as he tried to talk with his little brother.

"Sam is alive...though I suspect He might not be for much longer if I deem it" A voice murmured softly before he jabbed something into Deans arms “Shhh now, go back to sleep boy...my issue is not with you” Michael said softly as he stroked Deans hairs in mock sympathy before he turned to Sam his cold grey eyes regarding the other on the bed with disgust and maybe a little curiosity Michael was the leader of Thanatos because he was a master of disguise and had an extremely high IQ, only the family knew his real face. "You ruined everything, you tore apart my family...tell me why I shouldn’t destroy yours?"

Sam was barely conscious, turning his head when he heard talking nearby and it took real effort to actually hear what the other was saying; turning his head a little he noticed that someone was standing over Dean, a doctor maybe? No...he felt a chill go down his spine "Dean?" he croaked, his throat raw and agonizingly sore.

Michael smiles as he finally gained Sam's attention and walked closer to the bed his hands in his pockets, he wore a lab-coat with a professional ID card and a stethoscope around his neck, he had greying hair and green eyes and looked to be in his 50's, a typical looking doctor really; so him hovering over both boys beds wasn't an uncommon sight in a busy hospital "Ah the young brother awakes" He said softly as he looked over to him before picking up the others limp wrist and taking his pulse "Relax, you're brother is sleeping...then again, he's not my target here...hmm, Lucifer really did a number on a both, it is a miracle you survived" He said softly as Sam;s eyes widened and the horrid feeling in his gut twisted as he realized this was no doctor "So tell me Sam, why should I let you or your brother live? Ah, take your time there's no rush, you're are in a private room in the ICU, no one will disturb us for some time" He said as Sam's fingers reached for a panic alarm that was out of his reach.

“You know its funny, Gabriel always thought he was so clever, so sly and secretive that he could keep everything from me, but he was wrong...I saw the way he looked at you, the way he smiled...you made him happy" Michael said with a tone if disgust in his voice the fingers that were taking Sam's pulse tightened their grip on him almost painfully for a moment before he let his hand flop back onto the bed "And then you betrayed him, its almost poetic...you'd make a good killer yourself with some training"

Sam's eyes turned up to Michael, a touch of fear and determination. But he smiled, his lip split and bruised face making the situation macabre, "Hey, you're the ones-" he started before he coughed and his broken ribs ached, sending jolts of pain up his body, "You're the ones who just grabbed me, without making sure I didn't have a fail-safe” He croaked before he snorted “Gabriel...acted so hurt and insulted, because I chose to defend myself and my family, you won't," he coughed again, "You won't make me regret that." His gaze turned determined, "It's sad, I could have seen...myself really falling for him, maybe in some way, I already did...but won't feel bad for, killers, for hired guns..."

Michael chuckled softly at that "Gabriel was the one that begged and pleaded that we negotiate with you; if you had complied we would have let you go...you'd be monitored heavily in case you ever breathed a word to the police, but you'd be alive" He said softly before he chuckled "Of course you won't feel bad for him...what do you know? You fucked around and knew each other for less then a week, you know nothing about him...but I raised him, I know everything about him, from his favourite food to the type of bedfellows he likes, you were just a fling” He said with a wave of his hand

“In the end Gabriel will choose to defend his family...do you really think Gabriel will turn against us, for you? We might be killers but family is the most important thing we have, so can you blame is if we defend our own family?" He pointed out simply. 

"Either way it doesn't matter, from what I hear, Gabriel has been caught trying to leave the country, he'll plead guilty but wont rat out his family, I know he won't, he is predictable like that, even in the face of death he has loyalty...the day he doesn’t is the day I'll have to end him myself” Michael said softly before he leaned forward "They'll give him the death sentence Sam, and you put him there...how heartless you are" He said softly before he leaned back and smiled.

"There has been enough bloodshed today...as tempting as it is, killing you here and now would only get me caught and I intend to stay out of the radar until all of this is dealt with, so you can live for now, but don't think for one second you are free, I will kill you Sam Winchester and I will take great pleasure and slaughtering each and every member of your family" He cooed slipping something soft into Sam's hand before he pulled away, there was the sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing before there was silence.

Michael was gone the only thing he left behind was a single black feather in Sam's hand.

The silence in the room was almost deafening save for the soft beeping of hear monitors before another voice broke the other out of his thoughts? "Sam?" Dean croaked sleepily as he looked to his brother "Was that the doc? What did he want?" He muttered softly still heavily drugged.

Sam tried not to let the words get to him, instead he clenched his hand around the feather as tight as dared, as Deans voice, he swallowed hard and looked over to his brother, "Dean," he breathed, shifting so he could look at the other properly "Yeah, we're gonna be okay, we'll be up and around in no time." That was a flat lie but Dean was probably too drugged up to tell the difference.

Dean smiled a little in relief at that accepting the others lie"Yeah? I feel like I was hit with a bulldozer" He mumbled softly "How are you?"

"Good, I think I was just hit by a monster truck." He joked and laughed a little before he began to wheeze and cough painfully. "We're gonna get out of this Dean...we'll be fine."

Dean nodded sleepily at that and gave his brother a crooked smile as he looked his brother over before his expression turned a little more serious as he remembered something that had bothered him earlier "Sammy...I gotta ask you something, did...did they hurt you? the Novak's...you said you were okay but, you kinds smelled like you got laid...

Sam looked over to his brother and felt his stomach clench in panic, what was he supposed to say to that other then the truth? "The night dad died... I got upset, I went to a bar to get drunk or laid, or both. And Dean, I met an amazing guy..." He turned to look up at the ceiling wistfully as he spoke "Had the most gorgeous eyes and an amazing smile and he was so charming" Part of Sam wished Michael had been around to hear -that.- Or Gabriel... "It was like...finding someone absolutely perfect for me, I didn't... I didn't know at the time Dean, I didn't know Gabriel was a killer." There were actual tears in his eyes now as he reached up to wiped them away roughly "I didn't realize my plan was going to snag him in the net, when I was being held, Gabe came down to see me. We got...a little ahead of ourselves, but then things started to happen, the police came to bust his family, the FBI got involved and I couldn't stop them” He muttered softly “Now I'm pretty sure he hates me from behind bars, and the truth is, I'm pretty sure his brothers were threatening him, making him do it."

Dean blinked at him as he listened "You screwed Gabriel Novak?" He said softly sounding half horrified and half proud of the other, before he groaned "Sammy why do you always pick the screwed up ones?” He mumbled softly as he watched him "It's okay though...he doesn' hate you, it's impossible to hat you" He said as his eyes drifted closed.

Sam lay there after Dean drifted off to sleep again and thought about that. Some part of him that was bigger than he wanted to admit hoped his brother was right...

\----

Gabriel was taken to jail until he could be transferred to an actual prison, and was held in a separate cell from his brother, but there was only a set of bars between them. Lucifer sat down and motioned for his brother to sit nearby. He was smiling, grinning like a damn monster and the blonde knew he probably didn't have anything good to say "You know," his voice was soft and low so that the guards wouldn't hear them, "Michael got away," he chuckled, "And your little boy toy isn't going to get away with what he did."

Gabriel looked to Lucifer with a sad expression, he remembered however briefly, when Lucifer was warm and kind, he was nothing like that now; he'd probably try to escape as well, his older brothers were slippery like that "I figured as much, he's not here is he?" He pointed out before his eyes widened at that, he knew Michael might go after the Winchesters, but so soon? There was still a massive manhunt for him...after a moment of thought he shook his head "No, he can't kill them yet, there's too great of a risk" He whispered softly "Michael is the tactician he must know killing them at a well guarded hospital would be too dangerous...he's probably just giving them a warning"

Lucifer chuckled, "But isn't now the perfect time? The FBI and police are spread thin," he mused softly, trying to scare his brother even though he knew Michael wouldn't make a move just yet, "Their eyes are all over the city, everywhere...except where they should be, nobody would expect a move just yet...besides doesn't Michael have a PhD in medicine? It would be pretty easy for your boy to just...slip away from his injuries, you know, or give way to the pain, what do they call that? Assisted suicide?"

Gabriel glared a little at the blonde and punched him in the arm "That's not funny Lucifer, and opportune time or not you know he won't yet, its too suspicious to do anything to them...but he will try to kill then eventually...won't he?" He murmured, more to himself than to Lucifer as he looked at the dirty floor of his cell "How did we all wind up like this Lucifer?" He muttered; he knew why, because after their father had been murdered Michael decided that they should lash out at the world, the blonde was sure that Michael was half mad from grief to have pulled them this far into being assassins; but he was the eldest and in the eyes of the others, his word was law.

"Come on little brother," Lucifer purred, "Michael has too many smarts to just be a simple doctor...as for me" he shrugged, "I enjoyed killing too much, moving up from dogs and cats was a joy, Raphael always had issues with his anger, and you... well lets be honest, this was the only thing you were good at, well, that and maybe being a big brother to those snot-nosed little ones dad pumped out after Mother died." He wrinkled his nose; he'd never been fond of the siblings produced from their father's second wife and his other brothers seemed to share his feelings.

Gabriel nodded sadly at this; Michael was a genius and that's why he'd probably never be caught, he'd forever remain elusive to people like the FBI and the CIA all because he knew how they ran things, he knew how to bypass them how to twist them to his advantage. "..." Gabriel was quiet at Lucifer's distaste at Castiel and Samandriel; it didn't bother him they were technically half brothers they were still tied by their fathers blood and he still loved them "Don't talk about them like that, they're still family Lucifer...at least they are safe now, I got them on a plane and should be on their way to Anna as we speak"

Lucifer just scoffed. "You were always so sentimental brother”

"And you were always a sociopath, I guess neither of us are prefect huh?" Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes "Michael always said family was everything and her was just a much a sociopath as you, but he understood we should keep together, protect everyone as a whole, you never got that though" He said as he remembered how often Lucifer had bullied Samandriel or teased Castiel for his social awkwardness.

"Gabriel, you are my family. Michael and Raphael are my family. I will defend you... I will fight for you until the day I die, and I will go down swinging. But a Novak is not born from a whore's cunt," he spat the word, "I get that you like the children, Gabriel. But they are not -our- brothers. You would do well to remember that."

The blonde said nothing at that, not because he didn’t want to defend his little brothers, his technical half brothers, but because he knew there was little point in arguing with Lucifer now, this might be the last time he'd ever see him, instead he closed his eyes and leaned his head on his brothers shoulder “Guess I'll see you in the pit soon enough bro...I'll miss you until then” He said softly before he eventually drifted off to sleep as he waited for his fate to be sealed.

\--TBC--


	5. Picking up the peices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed since Gabriel's arrest, life is quiet and the blonde is more then ready to accept his fate and take what punishment the courts deem fit for him...that is until Sam comes to visit him in prison with a proposition that could not only save him but bring his younger brothers home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer then I expected its 12 pages long and required a lot of editing on my part, not to mention I've had a string of agonizing pain when it comes to my back, so sitting up and typing for a while doesn't help x_X Still managed to get this far and I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> As always thanks to Octo-moose for being the Sam to my Gabriel! Love you sweety!
> 
> Jade xx

Picking up the Pieces

\------

Three months passed with agonizing slowness for everyone; Crowley was taken into custody and the Novak’s were held in separate high-security facilities. Gabriel was the only one within a hundred miles of Sioux Falls, with Lucifer in Death Valley and Raphael in Texas; the case was on the news a lot, but most of it was regarding Crowley. 

It was really no surprise that nobody wanted to defend the Novak’s; with what they had done on live news, they didn’t really have a chance of being declared innocent and the supplied defence attorney was a whimpering Chihuahua at best and an utter coward at his worst.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean recovered slowly under Witness Protection, their injuries were still mostly present though; Dean was in the middle of physiotherapy to build up muscle strength after two and a half months in a hospital bed, while Sam was walking around he was in a lot of pain and was booked in for some serious surgery.

Gabriel wasn't surprised that he and his brothers were separated, it made it harder for them to escape, Michael and his other siblings were still at large but it seemed the police didn't think they had escaped to another country which was a lie and Gabriel knew it, a month into his capture he received a letter, the letter was carefully written and gave no names of his family, but he could recognize Castiel's careful handwriting as he wrote that he was fine, as was Samandriel and that he was missed; the letter alone was what he clung onto in prison, half of which hated him and tried to beat him up and the other half which were creepy and actually liked the fact he was a mass murderer.

Gabriel took one look at their defence attorney and refused him, he stated he was going to plead guilty anyway so his ‘help’ wasn't needed, he’d take the death sentence, maybe if he just admitted his guilt he wouldn't go directly to hell.

It was a quiet Monday afternoon when Gabriel was told he had a visitor, and was taken to a private, guarded room. He was cuffed and in chains as he was let into the small visiting area.

The mention of him actually having a visitor raised his curiosity; unless it was Michael in disguise he doubted anyone wanted to see him, he’d gotten rid of the assigned lawyer so it couldn't be him, his curiosity got the better of him as he headed to the secure meeting room.

When he saw Sam he stood still at the doorway until he was roughly shoved forward by the guards; the other was dressed in a suit and sitting at the table, his eyes on the wood and his back perhaps a little too stiff and the blonde honestly didn't know what to think; they had hardly separated on good terms and Gabriel had been so scared and angry at the other the last time they met.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, not sure what to expect and torn on what to do; so he just asked the other what was foremost on his mind “What are you doing here?”

Sam looked up and sat up, back still straight. He was in a brace still, and would be for several more weeks. The man smiled at Gabe, motioning for him to take the open seat, “I uh…I heard you needed a defence attorney.” He said simply as he eased himself down into the opposite seat “I know…you want to plead guilty, but I’m not gonna see you get put in the chair.” He got a sneer from the guard at that and Sam glared at him, then looked back to Gabriel, “Let me help you like you tried to help me.”

Gabriel looked Sam over, he still looked ragged but he was healing and he was alive which is more then could be said for some people that had crossed his brothers. The blonde sat down slowly, his hands and feet were chained together with thick cuffs that looked almost comical on him; the guards really did take no chances with him despite the fact that even when he was being attacked or bullied he never once raised a hand to fight back.

"No" He said simply the moment Sam stated his intentions "I’m pleading guilty and that’s the end of it; Sam there’s no way you can make me out to be innocent, even if you claim I was forced to kill, you have absolutely no evidence to suggest such a thing it’s all circumstantial, and if you ever plan of having a career as a lawyer then you will leave and forget you even offered to defend me" He said softly before he paused "If you have any sense you’ll forget me…permanently"

Sam smirked, as if he expected the others answer “Well it’s a good thing I had the sense knocked out of me.” he said, then his eyes turned serious as he took in Gabe’s roughed up state “What I have isn't circumstantial, what you know isn't circumstantial” He said softly “Gabriel, don’t you want to see your family again? Don’t you want your brothers and sisters to be able to live a normal life where they aren't hiding?” He shifted uncomfortably and grumbled softly to himself, he hated the brace he wore but he had no choice but to wear it “Lucifer and Raphael have the same sentence you will, you’re not ratting them out for anything, the police and FBI already have the evidence. You’d be clearing the names of the rest of your family.” His eyes settled on one of the bruises on the man’s face and he frowned, “Look I know you hate me for what I did, but I had a fail-safe to protect -my- family and I had no way of knowing…”

"Save it Sam" He cut the other off gently his tone was firm but his words were gentle, he wanted to touch the other but the cuffs and the guard watching them would never allow it "We are all getting the death sentence Sam so why bother?" He murmured softly before he shook his head "You want a confession? My older brothers are killers just like me, but my younger brothers, Castiel and Samandriel? They are safe and they are innocent I made sure to keep them that way for as long as I could" He said calmly.

The blondes expression softened when Sam spoke about how much Gabriel must hate him because that was the furthest thing from the truth “No…no I don’t hate you” He said softly “I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said about hurting you back then…I’d never hurt you I was just terrified, everything was falling apart and the prospect of everything breaking down terrified me” He admitted gently before he shook his head “Why are you doing this Sam? Even if you defend me and somehow get me off a murder charge I'm still going to be in prison for the rest of my life” He said softly “I’d rather die than rot away, lonely, hated and alone”

Sam swallowed as he listened, “Because, Gabriel you don’t have to do this, just listen okay? I’ve spent the last three months talking to Hendrickson about you, I told him everything that happened while I was there and that I know you’re anything but a cold-blooded killer. Vic said that might be the multiple concussions talking but I stand by it.” He leaned forward on his elbows, “Vic said that if you’re willing to help out, if you put the gun down for good, and you work with the FBI regarding assassination and mercenary cases, you might be able to get off death row - and clear the rest of your family’s names. Lucifer, Raphael and Michael don’t get that option, mostly because Lucifer fired a rocket launcher at us, and Michael refused to turn himself in…but you did turn yourself in Gabe and you tried to get me out without killing me. I’m willing to put my own reputation on the line here so just take the help, Gabriel…please.”

The blonde had to laugh a little at that but the tone was flat and dull “Did Michael give you a little visit? He did didn’t he?” He said softly as he noticed the subtle changes on the others face which just confirmed the truth “He’s a master of disguise and a master tactician with an IQ of 165, he never shows his real face to anyone but his family and that’s why the FBI will never find him” he said softly “He’s probably already way out of the country and you don’t even know it, he might set up somewhere else, Paris maybe…Paris would suit him” He said softly before he leaned back in his seat “So you want me to work for the FBI?” He asked softly; it was a tempting offer of course; if living free was an option he’d take it.

Gabriel nodded at that “Yeah I saw what Lucifer did, he must have thought you had killed me, used me or gotten me arrested, so he decided to take payment in kind…heard you and Dean were touch and go for a while” He admitted softly “Even if I clear my younger brothers name in the eyes of the law…the Novak name will never be clean in the eyes of the public Sam, they are better off where they are” he said softly “So lets say I decide to take you up on your offer, what am I expected to do? I’m not smart like Michael, or ambitious like Lucifer and I'm not a raging psycho like Raphael” He joked with a faint smile.

Sam swallowed, but shook his head, “No. If I’d seen Michael I’d have said something” He lied; he didn't want to admit his meeting with Michael had unnerved him and he’d kept quiet about it to Hendrickson “We’re not asking you to track down your brother, Vic needs a man who knows how assassins think, how they act, to help the FBI get a jump on them” He said softly “You’re right, your name sadly won’t be clean, but it’ll at least mean that your brothers can come back to the country, the FBI sort of found out the two younger ones bailed out on a plane that night, But he didn't go after them” He said softly “You just need to tell your side of the story, tell a judge, tell the FBI what you told Castiel on the phone that day, about Lucifer’s threats, none of this is going to be televised, or put in the media, it’s all going to be silent, and as far as anyone knows, Gabriel Novak will still be in prison.”

"Lair" Gabriel said quietly as he gauged the others reactions "He warned you he’d come back to kill you didn't he? I know my brother and I know how he works, if he didn’t kill you, he defiantly delivered a death threat and left you a token as a reminder…probably a black feather right?" He said softly as he watched the other before he closed his eyes as he slipped into thought "…Fine I’ll accept your help, one a condition that if the FBI gets a lead on Michael I want to know about it and he a part of the investigation" He said softly.

Sam decided to skip over the Michael part, at least with Sam meeting him, “You’ll have to talk to Vic about that, he’ll be by tomorrow to talk to you, I can’t be there,” Sam pulled himself up with a wince, leaning on the table as the guard came to hand him a crutch and he wobbled over to Gabriel, “Just be cooperative with him. If that’s your only condition I’m sure we can work something out...I've honestly missed you Gabe"

"I’m sure I’ll think of other conditions by the time he gets here, just make sure he’s aware of that" He said with a shrug before he stood up slowly and watched as Sam wobbled and he wanted so badly to catch him, to hold him, to play with his hair and tell him that he hadn’t stopped thinking about him since he’d gotten himself caught; he hated the fact that Sam had made him so happy in such a short time, and it just showed how fucking miserable he’d really been for most of his life, and even now Sam was trying to find good in him, a good that even he himself couldn't see and it made him want to hold onto Sam and never let him go "I think I love you" He whispered to himself as he was taken away.

\------

Sam hobbled away after Gabriel was led out, and he couldn’t help the little smile on his face. It was short lived though, Gabriel was miserable and Sam was the only one willing to defend him and even with Victor saying he would allow Gabe to help out if he was on a leash, Sam still had his work cut out for him.

By the time he got back to the safe house he was beyond exhausted. He dropped down onto the couch next to his brother and slumped against him tiredly. “Remind me never to go to prison. Orange is SO not a flattering colour.”

Dean grunted softly from where he was sat his hair wet and a towel around his neck he had previously been in the gym, trying to get back to the same level of fitness he was before; he was warned by doctors not to push himself as he was still healing but Dean was stubborn, if Bobby and his mom weren’t nagging at him he would have pushed himself further by now in a effort to get back to his usual physique; two months of being sat on your ass made you soft when eating nothing but your mothers cooking “Yeah well you’re the one that was insistent on trying to free your creepy assassin boyfriend from death row” He pointed out.

"He’s not creepy Dean." Sam defended. He felt it odd that creepy was the only thing he defended though. "In fact he’s quite a gentleman, you should have seen what he was willin’ to do for me — and man does he look hot on his knees, with those amber eyes looking up at you." He was intentionally goading Dean, trying to force a reaction out of him, or to get the elder to abandon the couch and thus, remote rights.

"Okay maybe not as creepy as his brothers, did you see Lucifer? His name is appropriate given his profession I’ll give him that, still a little creepy though, I mean who has gold eyes anyway? that’s gotta be some sort of mutation" Dean said before he let out a grimace of disgust and flushed with embarrassment passed across his face "Dude! Too much information!" He protested as he shook his head "You are gross when you divulge details of your sex life with him" He said with a shake of his head as he stood up "I’m going to take a nap" He grumbled.

Sam grabbed the abandoned remote after his brother left and flopped down onto the couch, getting comfortable.

\-----

The next day Gabriel got another visitor, this time it wasn’t Sam. Victor Hendrickson was standing in the meeting room, pacing slowly, looking very much unhappy about the situation. When the man was brought in, he waved to the other, “Sit.”

"Ohh so authoritative, you talk to all the prisoners like that or is it just me?" He said putting on the sass and the fake smiles for the FBI agent as he sat down in the chair when one of the guards not to gently tapped him with his baton irritating one of his bruised ribs, he had a few new bruises but he’d had worse "So, I hear Sammy set all this up for me, how sweet of him, he’s a good guy" He said softly "What do you want from me exactly?"

"What I -want,- Novak," he said sharply, "Is to prove that Sam got his damn brains scrambled when -your brother- shot him with an RPG. See, I’m not like him. I don’t trust killers even if they fuck as good as he claims. But I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt because he -somehow- made it out of a hornets nest, not only alive, but relatively unharmed. So I want you to tell me, in your own words, exactly what happened." He pulled out a tape recorder and set it on the table, "If you wanna save your boyfriend’s reputation then your stories should match up, only if that happens will we discuss anything else."

The blonde looked to the recorder then to Hendrickson before he sighed “…I didn't know Lucifer would attempt to kill Sam or Dean Winchester, but he must have thought Sam had either escaped on his own merits, tricked me or killed me, either way he saw it as deserving for them to get an RPG to the face” He said simply before he raised an eyebrow at this “You want the entire details? I’ll warn you it can get quite intimate” He joked as he waggled his eyebrows at Victor.

Then the agents expression didn’t change he let out a sigh “Jeez not even a smile your as hard ass as I expected” he muttered before he shrugged “We're assassins, we live a lonely life, I went to the bar me and Sam got talking we went to the hotel and had rough undulated sex for most of the night, he wanted to let off steam and I allowed it” He said bluntly before going on with details about John Winchesters assassination, his secretary’s death and about Crowley’s involvement before they got to him kidnapping Sam.

"We don’t bring people in alive unless it’s to torture them, but I pleaded with Michael to bring him in and let me talk to him, I hoped that Sam would be convinced to hand over the evidence, which I thought he did at one point but he already had a back up, which we didn’t realize until it was too late" He said simply "Then he kissed me…and it went downhill from there” He murmured as he looked wistful for a moment,

Victor coughed harshly and gave him annoyed look before gesturing to the recorder so he’d continue “After our…fun, I received a call from my little brother Castiel Novak, who was downright horrified to find out his four older brothers turned out to be killers and it was splattered across the news, after my confrontation with Sam I left to find my younger brothers, and smuggled them out of the country while I handed myself in” He said as he finished “That’s the truth…any questions?”

Victor scoffed, “And what got you and your idiot brothers into killing in the first place and for that matter…why didn’t you turn them in when you learned what they were doing?”

"Michael started it all, he hunted down and killed out father after he abandoned us and realized he was good at it that there was profit to be made, Lucifer tortured and killed animals as a kid, it was no great stretch for him to start killing humans, Raphael had anger issues which eventually pulled him into the same line of work" He said softly "The eldest killed for money, the second killed for power, and the third killed because of his own rage at the world" He said softly 

“And what about you?” Victor asked 

“…I killed for love, and because when given an choice this was the only one I could choose” He said softly as he looked down at his hands, he was silent for a long moment thought swimming through his mind before he spoke again.

"I hated what my family were becoming, the three of them were so invested in their new business, calling themselves Thanatos, the angel of death that I wanted to run away from it all…they wanted me to join them a a fourth member but I refused initially" He said softly "The only reason why I started killing was because Lucifer threatened to drag Castiel into the business and put him in my place; he wasn’t even an adult when he made this threat, and when he realized how much I was willing to go to protect my younger brothers, he threatened Samandriel too"

The blonde looked up at Victor and leaned forward his cuffed hands rattling on the desk “I loved my brothers, when my father left I raised them, I wanted them to keep their innocence, I wanted them to grow up not ever having to hurt another living person” He said as he rubbed his face looking drained and tired “So yes, I killed John Winchester, I killed his secretary and many others, to protect my younger brothers…I know that that doesn’t justify anything that I’ve done but its the truth” He said softly “After that I couldn’t leave, Michael loves us but he'd never tolerate betrayal”.

"Aww well if I’m supposed to feel sorry for you butterscotch, let me apologize ‘cause whether you like it or not, you pulled the trigger." He glared at the man, but he deflated after a moment, growling, "But I -suppose- your story matches up with Winchesters. So," he said as he leaned back in his chair "I owe Sam at least a little bit of benefit. He did give us the dirt we needed to bring in Crowley and I -guess- the kid’s gonna need protection now seeing as I’m sure your oldest brother isn’t just gonna let ‘em off the hook. So I’m prepared to offer you a -chance-, a trial run helping the FBI track down and bust little nests like your family."

Gabriel just smiled weakly at that; he wasn’t expecting anything less than that response and nodded at that; he wasn’t surprised at the agents apathy towards his situation, he supposed Hendrickson was used to sob stories and was hardened up to not feel sympathy for criminals, but he at least seemed willing to give him a chance “I have some conditions before we do this, I’m sure Sam already told you I want to be involved in any of Michael’s cases…I have others too” He said softly as he pushed over a scrap of paper.

"First of all if you are so adamant about Castiel and Samandriel coming home, I want them out of any and all media reports and their surnames changed to protect them, secondly I want my freedom, you intend to lock me up unless you need me won’t work, I’d rather hang myself thanks, put a damned tag on me if you want but I want to be able to do my own thing when I want" He said simply "Thirdly you will tell me where Sam is so I can visit him"

Victor scoffed at the others audacity “Demands, I can’t believe this, listening to demands from a killer.” He stopped and pointed at Gabriel, hardening his gaze, “You earn my trust, you earn our department’s trust, and we’ll see about your involvement in Michael’s cases” Victor said with a huff as he folded arms over his cheat “You’ll be free to move about, however, you will be wearing a tracking bracelet at all times and be accompanied wherever you go until you prove to us you are on our side, your brother’s identity changes are easy, but we will be required to get statements from both of them and they won’t be allowed to leave the city until we clear their alibi’s. And finally, I’m not gonna tell you where Sam is, it’d be redundant, you’re going to be staying with the boys at the safe-house as one of their bodyguards while they’re still recovering, and while Sam’s working on your case.”

Gabriel listened to these “Hey now! These are requests, not demands, I’m asking you nicely, big difference there” He said with a smirk before he nodded as he seemed to relax as if a large weight was lifted off of his shoulders “In order to make contact with the boys I’m going to put it on speaker for you, seeing as you like taking notes on this crap”

At him being accompanied wherever he went he chuckled “Well I feel sorry for the poor sucker who will have to hear me and Sam doing the dirty limbo but hey your rules” He said with a grin.

The man grumbled and pulled out a phone. It didn’t look much like any modern day cell phone, but bigger and shaped like a corded phone. He pushed a button and the dial tone went on speaker before he handed it out “And that poor sucker is gonna be me, and there ain’t no way I’m letting you in a closed room with Sam Winchester, you know how many laws and protocols I’m having to break to do this? You’re one lucky some of a bitch”

Gabriel just waggled his eyebrows at Henderson as he took the phone “You really think you can stop us?” He cooed, batting his eyelashes at the other with a chuckle “Sam Winchester literally rips my cloths off when we have sex you really think you can stand in the way of six foot four of concentrated sass and muscle? Have you SEEN his body?” Gabriel asked almost drooling at the thought before he saw the look is distaste on Vic’s face “Sorry but he does have an awesome ass” He said before punching in a number he knew by heart and waiting for Castiel, Anna or Samandriel to pick up.

Castiel picked up his phone when it started ringing and frowned at the unfamiliar number. He showed it to Samandriel, who helped Cas figure out the voice modifying app, and he only picked up on the final ring, “Hello?” Cas asked, and the voice across the speaker came out a lot deeper than Cas’s normal tone, then a whispered voice in the background, slightly garbled by the modifier, “Is it working?” 

"Shush!" Victor gave Gabriel a raised eyebrow at this.

Gabriel shrugged a little at that; of course he knew his brothers would take precautions, Anna especially would teach them how to be careful “Cas its me, Gabriel, you can drop the voice modifier…how are you doing? Is Samandriel okay?” He asked.

"Gabriel!" Came an over excited, way-too-deep voiced Samandriel, there was a click before the voices on the other end became clearer "Gabriel," Castiel said, he was only barely masking his happiness, "It is good to hear your voice brother, I thought they didn’t let you make phone calls there, is everything alright?"

The blonde smiled this one was afar more genuine and loving than before at the sound of his little brothers voices even Hendrickson couldn’t deny the genuine love and affection he had for the two boys on the phone. “Yeah it’s good to hear from you both too and I’m fine, I’m good, the foods a little crappy and there’s no dessert but I’ll live” He lied as he sifted and winced aggravating his ribs a little as he looked to Victor “They don’t usually, but the FBI made an exception for me, isn’t that nice of them?” He asked before he paused a bit “Listen I know you both just got settled over there where you are, and you both know if I go to trail I’ll have death sentence right?” He asked gently “Well the FBI want me to work with them on cases, and they want you to come home, but I gave them the condition that you come home with your surnames changed and your faces out of the media I want you involved in the coming court cases as little as possible”

Hendrickson regarded how the man was acting on the phone, measuring everything he did. Castiel winced, “No dessert? Gabriel, are you sure you’re alright? I’m quite positive you are the opposite of diabetic, if you don’t consume so much sugar in a day you’ll go into epileptic fits.” He said as Samandriel snickered in the background, “They want you working cases? Why? How? I don’t… I mean, this is good, Gabriel but I’m afraid I simply don’t understand how you managed a pull like that.”

That actually got a laugh out of the blonde “I don’t know either I’m seriously craving chocolate like you won’t believe in here, its driving me nuts” He admitted with a grin before he shook his head even though Cas couldn’t see it “I didn’t do anything, I have an FBI agent glaring at me right now who doesn’t believe a word I’m saying, but it was Sam who arranged all of it on my behalf” He admitted looking wistful for a moment “I swear if I didn’t know any better I’d say he was a saint or something”

Cas blinked, he remembered his brother saying something about a man named ‘Sam’ a few days before everything went down, “Wait, was… Sam Winchester? That’s the Sam you were sleeping with?!” He sounded incredulous.

Gabriel sighed a little at that because in hindsight it did sound freaking weird to anyone who wasn’t actually in the relationship…or what was left of it anyway “Yeah about that, it’s a bit uh…complicated” He admitted until Victor butted in

"Can we please get on with this?" Victor grumbled as he gave the blonde a scathing look "Castiel was it? This is Victor Hendrickson of the FBI, we are inviting you and your brother to come back to Sioux Falls, no arrests, no media."

"What he said" Gabriel added softly “I miss you both, at least this way we can see each other again, though the FBI will have to take statements from you both about what you know of our organization, just tell then the truth and you’ll be fine"

"I’ll go pack!" That was Samandriel’s overexcited voice before the thump of footsteps could be heard rushing away, "Saman-wait!" There was a crash in the distance and Cas sighed, "We’re excited to get to see you again brother, we should be in the states in a few days, we just have to pack and get our tickets”

Gabriel chuckled at that “He’s just excited to come home, I know moving after what happened must have been hard for him what with how he is, it;s good to see he;s happy to come home though” He said softly.

“One more thing, Gabriel? Please, thank Sam for me, it sounds like he went through a lot of trouble for this I will see you soon” He said before the line went dead a moment later.

Once the mine went dead he and handed the FBI agent his phone with a smile that was far more genuine than it had been half an hour ago “See? Rules or not I just made your job easier” He pointed out.

Victor rolled his eyes at that and stood up “Alright then sweet tooth, come on, we’re moving you to FBI quarantine until this gets sorted” he huffed as he looked to the guards and then took in the blondes appearance “I’d leave you here for tonight, but judging by the bruises on you, how your holding your ribs and now the guards know you’re bein’ released, I don’t trust you to live another night.” He shot a dirty look at a guard who just sneered at him as he pointed to Gabriel, “Get his feet and give me the key.”

The guard went and unlocked the shackles on Gabe’s feet, then dutifully handed over the key to Hendrickson, “Alright, c’mon.” He led Gabriel out of the usually visitor’s side of the room and out into a main area.

The blonde just smiled a bit “Not my fault chubby here can’t take a joke, all the guards here have no sense of humour” He said with a grin as he followed the agent; it wasn’t just the guards that had a crack at him but he wasn’t going to mention that as he limped after the other now feeling better then he had in weeks since his capture.

"I tell you right now chuckles, I don’t have much of a sense of humour either and I don’t do bruises." Victor warned as they walked out towards a black FBI van. He opened it up and let Gabriel inside, closing the doors that had no way of being opened from the inside. Much like a police car there was a grated wall between the front and back seat, and nothing else save for the seats themselves; at least they were better than the shitty bucket seats of real police cars.

\----

They were driving for about fifteen minutes in total silence before a walkie talkie started buzzing with muffled voices. Victor picked this up, “Hendrickson.” he said into the speaker and listened to the muffled voices than no other human being could understand, “What?! How long ago? Shit… Shit!” He threw the device, “Brace yourself Chuckles.” before the van was being spun around sharply and speeding down the road.

Gabriel grinned at that “If you don’t fight back it just makes you all the more a target, though I prefer verbal battles rather then someone breaking my ribs, just saying” He said softly with a smile as he got into the van; he hummed softly as he leaned back in the seats. His ears picked up when he heard the others radio go off, he wasn’t sure what was going on but he knew it was bad when the other started swearing and speeding up “What’s going on?”

"There was a break in at the Safehouse," Victor said as he wove a large vehicle with shocking grace through traffic, "Neighbour called it in about three minutes ago but they said the window had already been busted in so who knows how long it’s been"

He turned down a suburban street and flew through the blocks, turning into a maze of streets that he had to slow down and cuss quite loudly to navigate. Finally he slammed the Van to a complete stop outside of a house with a broken in window, throwing his belt off, grabbing his gun, he paused for half a second when he jumped out of the car and gave Gabriel the cuff key, “Take those off, I might need an extra pair of hands.” He grabbed the man’s orange jumper and was hauling them towards the house.

"…Hmmm" Gabriel said softly as he thought about this; breaking and entering wasn’t exactly Michael’s style, he’d rather disguise himself and walk in, fully invited by his victims, or he’s trap their house or their car if he was doing this personally. When he was un-cuffed he rubbed his wrists and nodded as he followed him towards the safe house feeling weary, he really hoped it wasn’t Michael because that was one fight he’d lose.

The door was already kicked in, Victor pushed their way inside and kept quiet as he scanned the area. The living room was a wreck, an obvious fight, with the coffee table smashed and an armchair overturned. Heavy breathing could be heard though from the kitchen, and he motioned Gabriel to follow him as he took point, keeping low as he searched around the corner. The kitchen seemed to fare no better than the living room, save for all the blood. Fresh, spattered everywhere. Victor jumped to his feet and swung around the corner, gun raised, but the fight was already over.

Sam was collapsed on the floor, panting for breath, holding his side in pain. There was another man in the room, a bald white man laying face down in blood, and a knife just two feet away from Sam’s hands. “Paramedics are on their way,” he nodded for Gabe to go to Sam, “There was more than one, keep him safe.”

Gabriel took a note of the wreckage; he knew a fear tactic when he saw one, Michael didn’t use something like this unless he couldn’t get in close enough to do the kill himself, so he tried to scare them and draw them out of hiding using paid thugs or civilians.

When he Saw Sam he rushed to his side; not needing to the told twice by Victor as he checked the other over “Sam, Sam look at me,are you alright?” He asked as he glanced at the man and rolled the body over to get a better look at him, or more specifically if he recognized him.

The man was someone Gabriel didn’t know, but he was obviously a civilian, as the blonde has suspected he was likely paid a lot of money play a distraction. Sam blinked and looked up, “G-Gabriel? What’re you doin’ here?” He looked around him and winced “I didn’t mean to kill him, just…tried to ward him off and he charged at me” The knife was the same one he had taken from Gabriel the day he escaped; a trusty switch-blade with the blonde’s initials carved into the handle.

"That doesn’t matter right now" He said gently as he slowly and carefully pried the knife out of Sam’s shaking fingers and closed it, before he looked the other over the wound on the dead guy; the wound itself had been fatal there had obviously been a struggle and Sam had planted the knife right between the guys ribs to his heart, he would have died in minutes. "He was probably paid by Michael rough you up and scare you, though things like this is defiantly to keep you on edge, fear tactics was a thing he liked to employ on people who thought they were safe in their secluded spots, it often had them running for the hills and into his trap" He admitted before he helped Sam up "Where is your brother? I was told he was here too"

Sam still looked shaken but seemed comforted by Gabriel being here “There was two of ‘em but the other bolted when he went down, he might had run into Dean in the gym…think he was there last time I saw him” He muttered tried to sit up and winced heavily once he got to his feet as ambulance sirens wailed in the distance, “Don’t worry, I’m alright. I got knocked into the counter, bruised rib” He said leaning back against the wall because his leg still didn’t support him very well. He yanked Gabe into a hug and buried his face into the others neck; the other smelled funk as hell and had a face full of fuzz but he didn’t care he’d missed the other so much “Gabe, you need to hide, they’re gonna-“

The blonde practically melted into Sam’s arms and let out a sigh of contentment as he buried his face in the others chest and breathed in Sam’s scent of clean laundry, books and sunshine, though their moment was interrupted by Victor.

"He’s fine kid, he’s with me." Victor was rounding the corner after scanning the area and holstered his pistol and took in the standing Winchester, "Good work, good to know you can handle yourself if push comes to shove, just like your daddy."

Dean followed suit with Victor rubbing the back of his head it seemed the other guy had run into Dean and clonked him over the head before making a run for it “I’m fine, head hurts like a bitch though…I guess we are going to need a new safe house” He said before he paused and eyed Sam and Gabriel before looking to Hendrickson “Really? you brought the psycho assassin with you?”

"Hey!” Gabriel protested at this though his voice sounded muffled seem as his face had been buried in Sam;s chest “I’m offended by that…Lucifer is the psycho out of the four of us, I’m the one with the best ass" He said before he grinned "I putt the ass in ASSassin, get it?" He said with a snicker before he rolled his eyes when no one laughed “I’m bunking with you two from now on apparently, no more prison for me, good think too really" He said with a shrug "We should get you both checked out and move somewhere else now Michael knows you’re here"

Sam was reluctant to let the man in his arms go, even when paramedics and police came charging in and hey, guess who jumped to conclusions. Victor had to go on a screaming match with the head of the police while Sam and Dean were checked out by the paramedics.

Of course Gabriel wound up being cuffed again until he was reluctantly released a few hours later and the blonde was beginning to think he’d never ever want to be tied up ever again not even in the bedroom, he’d had enough of that for a long while thank you very much.

Once all was said and done and the four were alone in the house again, the body having been wheeled away, Sam sat on the arm of the chair, “Hey Dean, remember that old place in Montana that Grandpa used to talk about? The Bunker?”

Victor perked up so Sam elaborated, “It was this…place right, looked like an old abandoned factory made out of solid concrete. It was for some really old group of researchers called the Men of Letters, but the place is supposed to be totally secure, the only reason we know about it is our…grandpa told us to go there if we were ever in trouble, I was thinking about it last night.”

Dean blinked at that “Yeah I remember he used to tell us a ton of stories about it” He said with a smile “Not only is is secure its also mostly underground hence the whole bunker name we have for it, there’s no windows and only one entrance it’d be a perfect place to lay low, so if your looking for a new place to put us, I’d place my bets on living there for a while”

Victor frowned, but he looked at the blood stain on the floor. “That’s pretty far out of our way, but…if it’ll throw off Michael so it’s worth a shot…alright lets do this” he turned and looked the boys, and Gabriel over, frowning at Gabriel, “Dean, go get this man some of your clothes and a shower, seriously, have you bathed since you been in jail?”

"I can-"

"No." Victor cut off Sam’s attempt quickly, "You two, go. Sam and I are gonna discuss this bunker and a few other things." He pulled Sam over to the couch and sat him down.

Gabriel let out a humourless laugh at that “Twice in three months and that was the guards being generous, I wasn’t exactly number one on their priority lists” He admitted with a shrug as if it didn’t bother him as he stood; a shower would be close to heaven for him right now as his hair was so greasy it was almost stuck together in one big ass lump; he did raise an eyebrow at Victor shooting Sam down but he decided it was best not to argue.

Dean nodded at that “Uhm, right” He said as he headed to his bedroom and rummaged through his stuff; some of his things would be big on Gabriel but they;d have to do until they went cloths shopping as he pulled out a t-shirt and jeans “Take these and go you really need a shower” He said as he wrinkled his nose; the jumpsuit he wore had to smell funky by now.

The blonde gave a mock salute before he made a beeline for the bathroom, which was equipped with shockingly nice amenities, including strong shampoos, conditioners, body washes, dentist-grade toothpaste and mouthwash, and razors, all of which were travel sized and sealed in small packets.

Gabriel was so happy to actually have something other then soap to wash with and to have a razor; he’d literally spent three months using a pair if scissors to try and trim the beard down so it was just fuzz on his face and he felt better now he was clean shaven again.

A minute later there was the sound of a shower and Gabriel singing Aerosmiths ‘dream on’ in a surprisingly decent voice, it wasn’t exceptional but he was at least in pitch. Half an hour later Gabriel was scrubbed clean his hair was washed and he was dressed in the clothing provided, though this just showed off the bruises on his arms especially a boot shaped looking one on his forearm.

By the time Dean and Gabriel came back downstairs, the sun had long since set and Sam looked half asleep on the couch watching some show on Nova until Victor saw them and clapped loudly, startling Sam back to full alertness. “Alright boys, here’s the plan. Gabriel, you’re going to call your brothers first thing tomorrow morning and find out when they get here, they’re coming with us as…deterrents for your brother’s actions just in case. Then we’ll haul ass to this Bunker where we’re going to plan our next move, hopefully, without the risk of another incident like this.”

He raised an eyebrow at that “That might be a good idea actually, but bear in mind Vic, it will only work on Michael, Lucifer and Raphael despise Castiel and Samandriel because they have a different mother…so its better they come with us as protection as well as warding off Michael” He said bluntly before he nodded “Knowing them and their eagerness they might be back within the next couple of days” He said with a faint smile.

"Well then if nothing else it’ll keep em where we can look after them" Victor said and seemed less irritable now that Gabriel was at least presentable. "Alright, we’re moving locations first thing in the morning. I have SWAT members posted around the perimeter, but just to be safe, we’ll sleep in shifts. Five hours. TV can be on but it must be on mute." He nodded, "I got the first watch."

Sam seemed all too happy for that, he adjusted and grumbled from the back brace. He smiled over at Gabe, “Look almost as good as you did that night at the bar.” he commented.

The blonde nodded at this seeming more then a little relieved his brothers would be with them and would be well protected, and he seemed to relax a bit when Victor said this “Thanks, they really need some security right now” He said as he took a seat, Sam’s words pout a smile on his face but he rolled his eyes at that “Come on, even I know look like crap” He said teasingly his fingers brushing over some bruises on his arms.

Sam chuckled softly and reached out to pull Gabriel down onto the couch, curling his body up against Sam’s chest curling an arm around him and he was out like a light. It was deep and heavy sleep, the sleep of a man who hadn’t been sleeping properly at all.

Victor watched this for a moment, brow raised. “I don’t think I’ve seen him sleep willingly like that since he got out of the hospital.” He shrugged and turned back to the TV, muting it and turning the captions on.

Gabriel had no protests about this; its not like he’d been sleeping properly either, he’s spent his time mostly worrying about his brothers and having bad dreams of Lucifer tearing his brothers and Sam apart which was never fun, so to sink into Sam’s warmth and body like that was comforting and he relaxed wholly against the other with a smile “Mhmm he’s not the only one” He admitted with a soft yawn and arm slipping around the brunette as he drifted off to sleep.

Dean muttered something about how ‘his pain in the ass brother and an ex-assassins shouldn't act so adorably with each other’ before leaving them alone.

The blonde just smiled in his sleep and allowed himself to have good dreams for the first time in months.

-TBC-


End file.
